


My Queen

by oh_beyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Jealousy, Korean Characters, Royalty, Sehun Smut, Smut, sehun angst, sehun au, sehun fanfiction, sehun fluff, sehun scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_beyond/pseuds/oh_beyond
Summary: You were the crown princess and your mean uncle wanted the crown of Joseon, you were locked up thinking that you had a contagious skin disease, Sehun is your personal maid and no one knows he is male, not even you, what will happen when he starts blooming and his gorgeous manliness is obvious?





	1. Part 1

Your father was the king of Joseon. You were 19 when he was killed along with your mother, they were found dead in their chamber one day No one knew who killed them.  
Your uncle was proclaimed the king, and later the throne would be passed on to his son Baekhyun who was a year younger than you.  
Baekhyun was a nasty child from a very early age, he always envied you, and now that his father was finally the king he was nastier to you than ever.  
All the palace workers stopped being as nice to you as when your parents were alive, they all turned their attention to the new king and queen and of course to their only son Baekhyun, moreover the Royal family didn’t love you, therefore the palace workers didn’t make an effort to please you. You were a sad girl with absolutely no friends or family other than your mother’s old personal maid Sora who she loved you like her own child, she didn’t necessarily show it in front of the new queen but she often looked after you secretly, you hugged her like you used to hug your mother and felt that she did really care about you.  
One day you were extremely depressed you went outside palace without permission, not that you really needed it anyhow, you were living in the shadows unattended and untaken care for, nobody would had noticed your absence.  
You went to the field and sat there thinking of maybe just escape and live a nice life outside the palace walls, you were old enough to take care of yourself you thought, the idea was growing big on you, you thought of going back and thinking of a good plan.  
On your way back you saw some bushes with extremely good looking berries, they were red and shiny, you took a handful and started munching on them in your way back.  
Once you arrived you started to feel funny, you had a very weird rash that spread all over your body and face, and soon enough it started to be itchy to the point of pain, you started to scratch all the red spots that were forming, you scratched so hard that blood was coming out from each and every spot you scratched.  
“Help! Help! Sora! Sora!” you screaming running to the main building of the palace were she would be with the new queen, when you entered everyone gasped, you had no knowledge of how bad you looked.  
“Oh lord, what happened to you?” asked Sora alarmed.  
“I ate some berries, I think I had a reaction to them”  
“Call the doctor immediately Sora” said the queen looking disgusted.  
You kept scratching not realising how bad it will affect your skin and the scars that you sure were going to have.  
“Where did you get those berries from?” asked your uncle the king.  
“I went out”  
“Father why does she get to go out and I can’t?” asked Baekhyun whining.  
“First of all you are not allowed to do anything without the permission of the king” he said giving you a nasty look.  
“And as for why my son, you are the future king, she is no one really we are keeping her out of pity nothing more” the king replied to his son also locking eyes with you.  
At this stage you were crying hysterically, scratching and taking out your rage on your spots.  
The doctor finally entered and took a look at you, he nodded and smiled “nothing to worry about, it’s a reaction, how did the berries you ate look?”  
You took out the berries that were left out of your pocket showing them to him, and before he said anything your uncle called the doctor to have a word.  
“Yes your majesty”  
“I want you to say that she has a contagious disease, and that she should be locked away from us” whispered the king into the doctor’s ear.  
“But your majesty! It’s not true, this will go away in a matter of 2 days if she takes the antidote”  
“And if she doesn’t?”  
“Well nothing much she will feel discomfort and the rash will stay longer, about a week or 2, but her skin will be severely damaged from the scratching and it will be very visible for the rest of her life”  
“Perfect, just what I need, I don’t feel comfortable to kill a child, but I feel perfectly fine in locking her up, now say as I told you or I will send your head in a box as a gift to your wife tonight”  
“Yes your majesty”  
The doctor went back were Sora and you were sitting and advised of how contagious this condition is and how imperative it was to be far from people. Sora looked at the doctor in disbelief as she knew it was a lie, her eldest son had eaten these berries before and knew that it was just an allergic reaction.  
“What does this mean? Where will I go? Are you locking me in my room?”  
“No that is too close to us, we don’t want the king and the future king to be at risk, you will be sent to the temple in the mountain until further notice”  
At this stage even Baekhyun felt sorry for you “but father can she take care of herself alone in the mountain? How will she feed herself?”  
“My kind son, of course I will not send her alone, we will assign her a maid, someone her age to interact with her”  
You were sobbing at this stage, you were basically sent on exile.  
“And don’t you dare escape or anything, I will be sending guards regularly, and if you do escape I will find you and sentence you for disobeying the king’s orders”   
Your uncle was thinking of the future, of maybe gather rebels that might coup against him.  
“How about if I go with her your majesty?” said Sora.  
“Never! I need you here, we will find someone suitable” said the queen.  
“How about my daughter?” suggested Sora.  
“Your daughter? I thought you had 2 boys”  
“No your majesty I have a 20 year old boy Luhan and a 16 year old girl Mihun” lied Sora, she didn’t want any other maid to come near you just in case they plot to kill you, she knew how bad the king was.  
“Oh! Well… aren’t you lucky ___? Mihun will keep you company, who better than Sora’s daughter? You will be rewarded for this Sora and for risking your daughter’s health for my niece” said happily the king.  
“Mother!!!! How could you do this to me? How on earth? What about my dreams? I want to join the army!”  
“The army? For what? To defend that king? It’s been decided Sehun don’t argue with me!”  
“Mother, I mean it’s a bit harsh, you want Sehun to dress as a female maid, can’t you reconsider?”  
“Be quiet Luhan, or else I will send you instead, you will fill the role better than Sehun”  
“No no no, sorry mother, besides I would get discovered too soon, I am manly”  
“Yes sure you are dear”  
“Why me? Mother? Why? This isn’t fair, my life will be over”  
“This is the least I can do to repay the late king and queen, all we have and who we are we owe it to them, can’t you be a little more grateful, you stubborn children just want to take and not give back, besides what will you be doing? Cooking and cleaning and live your life in a quiet temple with a lovely girl, it’s better than your life now, you have been doing this since you were young children, it’s not hard labour” Sora teared when Luhan embraced her into a hug.  
Sehun was not convinced.  
“Will I have to… you know wear dresses and stuff?”  
“YES YOU WILL, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!”  
“Alright mother, anything for you, anything for the princess”  
“Perfect!” Sora said wiping her tears giving Sehun a simple hanbok to try on.  
Luhan snorted and covered his mouth, his mother looked at him rather annoyed, Sehun was very pissed, but he already had agreed, he took the hanbok and put it on with the help of his mother.  
She undid the high man bun that he had and combed his hair by parting it in the middle and doing a plat, just like young unmarried girls did at that time.  
“Bother! I have to say that you look pretty” teased Luhan.  
“Shut your mouth Luhan, I still think that if you wore that hanbok you would look prettier” added his mother.  
Sehun avoided saying anything, he was way too upset with everything, it was overwhelming. He sat quietly as his mother put some red tint over his lips and cheeks, and without any more words spoken they headed to palace.  
You were already in the carriage waiting for Sora and her daughter Mihun, you were still crying and couldn’t believe how your life turned 180º in a matter of hours.  
Sora arrived with Luhan and Sehun, and she entered the carriage along with her new daughter.  
“Don’t cry princess, Mihun will take care of you, you will be great friends and she will serve you just like the way you deserve”  
You looked up at Sehun and you felt instantly better, his angelical face made anyone relax immediately.  
“Nice to meet you your majesty” said Sehun.  
“Nice to meet you too Mihun, but please call me by my name, I am no longer majesty to anyone”  
“You will always be to us” he said in a warm voice.


	2. Part 2

Sora gave Sehun a nod and whispered something to her son’s ear before leaving he got in the carriage, and just like that the carriage disappeared into the horizon. Everyone except for you who kept sobbing, Sehun found it difficult to start a conversation with you, all he did was rub his hands trying to think what could he possibly say.  
“I can’t take it anymore, it’s so itchy, it’s killing me” you said while scratching your face like there was no tomorrow.  
“Your highness I think that is not a good idea, you might harm your beautiful face”  
“I don’t care, besides who cares if I harm it or not? We all know I will stay in exile forever, no one will see me, no one will care if I look beautiful or if I look like a monster”  
“But I care your highness” said Sehun while getting up holding on to both your wrists for you to stop, at this moment you looked at Sehun’s face up close and frowned, Sehun thought that he got busted.   
“I told you to call me by my name, and… you are really strong, how old are you again Mihun?“   
"I-I am 16 your high… I mean ___"   
"Wow Mihun, I think I feel a bit safer now with you, I will stop scratching” you said with a smile and gave Sehun a hug.  
It took him by total surprise, he had never ever touched a female in his life before other than his mother Sora, he retracted pushing you away gently turning his face, his heart was pumping faster than he could ever think that was possible, he felt that he was about to pass out. You smelled so good and despite your spots in your face you were still the most beautiful girl in the kingdom in his eyes.  
But of course you had no idea Sehun was a guy, you thought that Mihun pushed you away because of your skin condition, you thought she felt disgusted.   
“I am sorry Mihun, I forgot that I look like a monster indeed, but your mom assured me it’s not contagious, don’t belive my uncle, he just made it up” you said while your tears went down like a waterfall over your face.   
“No no your… I mean ___, it’s not that. I am the one who is sorry that made you feel like this, I am not used to skinship, I am stupid I am sorry” he said and without thinking of his actions he embraced you with the firmer hug, tightened the grip so strong that you found yourself having difficulty to breath.   
“Thank you Mihun, you really are strong, what does your mom feed you?” you joked, he realised you from his embrace and looked at you shyly.   
“Yeah I am like my father, we are strong alright"   
"Is your brother as strong and beautiful as you?” Sehun felt discomfort with that question.   
“I am stronger of course, I mean I think, and I am more handsome, I mean pretty, I… ah…"   
"Well of course you are, you are a girl after all Mihun!” finally you said laughing.  
“No but he has more feminine face than I do” Sehun didn’t know why at this point was being so competitive, he was supposed to be a girl, and Luhan was Luhan, his older male brother that was gorgeous in every sense.  
“You’re funny Mihun, so you are more beautiful but he is more feminine? How is that sound coherent in any way?” you questioned laughing forgetting for a moment you problems, Sehun looked confused as he didn’t make sense in what he was saying, and soon joined your laughter, the ride to your new home was very pleasant and you spend time getting to know each other.  
You arrived safely to the temple, Mihun went down the carriage before you and you were in shock to see how tall she was.  
“Mihun you are so tall and your shoulders are incredibly braod, I am really curious to see your brother now”  
Sehun tried to swallow that comment but he couldn’t deny anymore how it bothered him.  
“___, Luhan is not taller than me an he is not built in any way, I think he is similar to my mother I am more like my father”  
“Your highness I shall put your belongings inside and then I will take my leave” said the guard that was driving the carriage.  
The surroundings were very beautiful, better than what you had expected, there was a stable with 2 horses and a dog, there was a visible lake near the temple and a small waterfall was also visible from were you stood.  
“My mother told me that the late king and queen spent their honeymoon here”  
“Really? I didn’t know that, how is it possible that I never knew about this and you know Mihun?”   
It was indeed breathtaking, you really weren’t that upset anymore. Sehun went inside to clean an have it prepared for your stay while you went to take a look at the lake, it was so inviting you dared take off your shoes and dip your feet in, it was like a magnet you were attracted to that lake, the waterfall cascading made it even more beautiful. Just when you were about to really get into the water you heard a horse getting closer, you were afraid of who might be so you run back to the temple.  
“Mihun, Mihun!”  
“Mihun? Hahahaha it sounds good little brother, it suits you”  
“Come on Luhan hyungnim* don’t tease me, besides you can leave now, thanks for the food and the bedding, bring mother when you have a chance”  
Hyungnim: old term to address older male by younger male (hyung)  
“Why do you want to kick me out so soon? Am I not allowed to meet the princess?”  
You were hiding behind the building you were looking at Mihun talk to this handsome stranger, you weren’t sure if you were supposed to show yourself, but they looked close, was he perhaps Mihun’s brother?”  
“Mi-Mihun?” You said stuttering showing yourself slowly coming closer.  
“Your highness, this is L-”  
“I am Luhan your highness” said a very confident Luhan pushing his way closer to you bowing at your presence.  
“Nice to meet you Luhan orabeoni*, but please don’t call me that here, and don’t bow at my presence, address me by my name”  
Orabeoni: old term to address older male by younger female (oppa)  
“As you wish ___”  
Sehun didn’t like the tone in his brother’s speech, he knew him way too good, Luhan was the best flirt in Joseon.  
“I think you should get going hyungnim, thanks again”  
“But wait, I was supposed to have dinner with you, mother said to stay here for a while to make sure that everything is alright”  
“I think that is a good idea Mihun, would you prepare something please?”  
“Yes yes Mihun, go prepare something while I get to know ___ better, if you don’t mind that is” added Luhan.  
OK so Sehun was officially jealous by now, without further arguing he went inside to prepare a simple stew.  
In the mean time Luhan was very friendly you thought, you never had a chance to talk to someone this much, and not any someone, he was a guy a very handsome one too.  
“I just want to tell you that I had this rash when I was 11, it was very itchy but it went away in no time, as a matter of fact mother gave me this ointment, she got it from our local doctor, I remember the smell, it went away in like 2 days”  
“Really? So I will be normal looking again?”  
“You are normal looking already, there is nothing wrong with you, you are beautiful, here… would you like me to help you with the ointment?”  
You were shellshocked, was Luhan hitting on you? Or was he just being genuine as his mother and sister?  
“I don’t think that is a good idea hyu- I mean orabeoni”  
Mihun had interrupted this moment, you were pissed, and Luhan looked pissed also.  
“Dinner is ready, eat and take your leave before it’s too late”  
You had dinner in an awkward silence, from time to time you looked from your plate to Luhan to Mihun, you wished Luhan could stay, but you could tell that Mihun didn’t like that Luhan stayed too long, maybe she knew that he was a playboy.  
“It was very nice to meet you ___, I will go now, mother will be visiting soon I promise”  
“Be careful Sehun, you are a girl remember that” Luhan whispered into Sehun’s ear.  
“Hyungnim it’s you who we should worry about, she is off limits stop flirting with her, goodbye”  
Luhan left, you and Mihun were in the temple finally, Mihun had started the fireplace, the dog was sleeping near the fireplace in peace, he was glad to be allowed to sleep inside, he was very friendly and you liked the feeling of a dog with you.  
You looked at Mihun she looked kind of nervous after she finished all her chores, she kept rubbing her hands together, she was so much different than her brother.  
“Why don’t you change into your nightgown Mihun, you worked very hard today”  
Sehun went into the small room that was going to be his, he took off the uncountable hanbok, he was still very upset of this situation, he leaned on the door to make sure that you wouldn’t enter and see him while changing, he put on the nightgown that somehow was more comfortable than the hanbok, it was a bit shorter than the hanbok and some hair was noticeable in his legs, he just hoped his mother didn’t ask him to shave next, luckily the place was dark enough for you not to notice.   
He took a deep breath, slapped his cheeks twice and opened the door to find you in front of his door wearing nothing but your undergarments, Sehun shot his eyes closed and closed the door again he was hyperventilating, he rested his forehead on his door and shook his head.  
“Mihun? Are you alright?”  
‘Mother you have not prepared me for this, you didn’t advise me when something like this happens, what am I supposed to do?’   
“Yes ___, I just forgot my slippers I will be right out, perhaps you would want to wear your nightgown it’s too cold today”  
“I will, but I need you to help me spread the ointment on my back, I can’t reach”  
‘Oh god almighty, I can’t do this’  
Sehun cleared his throat, took a deep breath and opened the door again, you entered the room and sat on his futon, you pushed the straps of your undergarment down, moved your hair to one side, and gave him the ointment and waited.  
“Do you see where the spots are?”  
“Y-y-y-eah… I can see you have 7 over your shoulders” he said while looking at you biting on his lower lip.  
“Alright” you waited for the sensation of the ointment on your skin but it never came.  
“If you are disgusted you don't’ need to do it” you were pulling your stripes back up.  
“No, no I am sorry, I was just examining the area” said Sehun before taking some ointment on his fingers.  
He placed a hand on you shoulder, he shivered, all over his body, it was a new kind of feeling, your tan skin contrasting with his fair skinned hand, the smoothness despite your spots, he got goosebumps, he was really touching a girl’s bare back, he felt that he even was growing hard, just like when he wakes up in the morning, how to combat this was the question.  
“Mihun! Come on rub it in”  
And that was it, he started spreading the ointment over your spots, he was fighting the need of making any noises with his mouth, it was too much to take in all in one day.  
“Ah Mihun that feels so good, you have wonderful hands”  
‘Why did she have to say that in that way? Was this a punishment from the heavens?’  
He was starting to feel tension and throbs in his manhood, he went faster to finish the agony.  
“I AM DONE!” he almost screamed.  
“Alright Mihun, thanks, I will leave now”  
Sehun nodded a few times, and as you got up he looked away bending to hide his now obvious erection, you got out of the room and he closed the door behind you.  
“Good night Mihun, thank you”  
“Mhm” he said, then he threw himself to the futon and groaned on the pillow.  
He hissed and moaned almost crying, he took his member on his hand and gave it a few strokes to get some friction, it was painful, that was the first time ever Sehun got an erection fully aware, how was he going to be able to survive this situation?  
“I smelled you, I felt you, I knew you were a guy from the start, and when Luhan was here I wanted to make you jealous, last night this was growing big because you were touching me, you got to touch me but I didn’t, now I think it’s only fair if I touch you in return” you took his shaft into your mouth and worked your way licking and pulling until the warm liquid released inside your mouth.  
“Good morning Mihun! I think this is the first time I have ever woke up before the maid”  
Sehun woke up from the torturing nightmare, and now you were next to him while his nightgown was all wet from his erotic dream he had with you, just a torture.  
This was going to be harder than he though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________
> 
> A/N: Poor Sehunnie, wow… torture  
> Feedback always welcomed ^_^


	3. Part 3

“Good morning ___, I am sorry, I couldn’t sleep last night it must be the change of place, I will be right outside after I change”  
“Oh you can change, I will wait”  
This was beginning to be impossible…  
“The thing is that I am a bit shy, I don’t even change in front of my mother”  
“Oh, alright, I will leave then”  
Sehun quickly got up and changed, although he needed a bath as there was a mess all over him, he couldn’t afford to have one now.  
“Mihun! Are you finished? Can you please help me taking a bath? I want you to rub my back and then put some of that magic ointment on me” you said from behind the door, Sehun made a face palm  
Now he was supposed to see you naked? This was not part of the plan.  
He heated enough water to have the bath filled, he had collected a bunch of flowers prior to that, and just before calling you for the bath he teared all the petals on the water to make it completely invisible whatever was going to be underneath.  
“Can I came in now Mihun?”  
“Yes you can I will be outside”  
“No no, unlike you I am not shy, as a matter of fact I had never ever taken a bath alone in my entire existence, besides I need you to help me silly”  
Sehun turned his back to you faking to be cleaning the water that was around the bath.  
“Oh my! Petals! I love this, you are so good Mihun, it’s like I just need my prince to join me here!”  
‘Not now Sehun do not get turned on, this is not helthy, she is not for you, she thinks you are a girl’  
Once submerged Sehun turned to face you, your hair was wet, your face was wet, your eyelashes were wet, and your lips were wetter, Sehun forgot how breathing was performed.  
“Call me when you need me, I will be outside, I think it’s too warm in here, I need some fresh air”  
“Of course it’s too warm, take off your hanbook Mihun, while I am naked you are wearing god knows how many layers of clothing”   
At that last comment Sehun run outside, he took some water and tossed it into his face shaking all his thoughts away, but it wasn’t working, he looked at himself and there was a bulge growing already, he had to take care of it, or else it was only going to get worse.   
He went into his room and locked the door behind him, he pulled his hanbok up and took his shaft into his hand while he leaned on the wall with the other hand, he felt awkward, it was really the first time that he was going to do this fully aware, he gulped and gave himself a few strokes, it wasn’t reliving at all.  
“Mihun! Are you close! Can you come please?”  
As soon as he heard those words, ‘are you close?’   
Not really I need some of your help princess. And call me Sehun princess.  
‘Can you please come?’   
Gladly.   
Sehun then moaned in silence, he imagined you begging for him, he kept moaning and stroking himself, imagining how your tan skin would look under him, your moans, the pleasure he gave you.  
“Yes I am close!” he shouted when the tingling sensation run over his throbbing erection and finally released his seed on the floor. His breathing was unstable.   
He went on his knees to clean the mess while he regained his senses.  
“Mihun! I need you!”   
‘You owe me big time mother, this girl won’t shut the hell up and I am not a kid anymore!’  
“I am here ___”  
“What took you so long? I can’t do it by myself, I was spoiled princess, I promise I will learn and will do things by myself in the future” you said while giving your back to Sehun.  
You raised yourself just enough to reveal all your back to him. Sehun took the sponge and layered your back gently, he bit on his bottom lip frowning, he was wondering how could his erection start to build up again after 2 releases, he needed to talk to his mother.  
“Thanks Mihun, I feel so much better already, and I think my spots are getting smaller, they are not as red are they?”  
“Yeah you are perfect” said Sehun without realising that it was not the answer to the question you asked.  
“Aw, thank you Mihun, you are perfect too” you said turning around almost catching him looking at you like a man getting turned on, Sehun cleared his throat and looked away.  
“Right I think my job here is done, I will prepare breakfast” he said getting up from the floor beside the bath.  
“No wait” you grabbed his wrist “can you tell me if the spots on my face are better also?” you raised yourself dangerously too much, your breasts were almost showing, Sehun came closer and pushed you down the water again.  
“Sure, but please stay submerged you will get cold” he then took a look at your face up close it was too intense, your face was wet and your lips were begging to be kissed “please just close your eyes so I can see if you have anything on your eyelids”   
Sehun traced his thumb all over your face, he was getting bolder, by the minute, he could no longer fight the need to touch you and your constant begging for it was making it more difficult. He licked his lips, he was drooling, he felt that you were his already and you needed him just as much as he needed you. He titled his head to one side forgetting about everything and anything, he didn’t care anymore all he wanted was to feel you around him, he needed to feel himself inside you, he knew he could make you need him just as much as he needed you, he was millimetres away from you, this was it, he was imagining how your tongue will taste, just as sweet as you looked or even more, he parted his lips and closed his eyes.  
“Mihun! Is there anybody here?” it was Sora, Sehun backed away quickly just as you opened your eyes to find him in the floor catching his breath looking scared as shit.  
“Ah that’s your mother Mihun” you said while wanting to get up, Sehun covered his face with his hands and got up in panic closing the door behind him it total frustration, he went to open the door for his mother giving her the most annoyed look ever.  
“Hello mother! I am leaving I will not do this job, I can’t, and if you care for the sanity of your son you will suppot me”  
“Why? What happened? Where is the princess?”  
“Oh the young, beautiful, gorgeous princess is naked in a bathtub asking me to rub her back! You get me now?”  
“Oh! Oh! Oh… I didn’t get you- now I do- well I chose you over Luhan because I though you were still…”  
“Still what? A child! Well I am not, and I will have you know… Forget it, I am done with this!” he said leaving his mother standing.  
He went to the lake to clear his head, he didn’t know what to do at this point, it was selfish of him to just quit and let another maid come and maybe poison you or kill you in your sleep, he was way too attached to you in just a matter of hours from meeting you. Sehun knew that you needed his help, but it was just not working.  
He took off his clothes and went into the lake, he went under the waterfall and cleaned himself well, the cold water made his boiling blood calm down and his ideas were clearer, he decided to ask his mother to put some boundaries.  
He went back to the temple were he found his mother and you sitting outside, Sora was putting some ointment on your face.  
“Mihun you are back! But why is your hair wet?”  
“I took a swim in the lake”  
“Without your clothes? Your clothes are dry!”  
Sehun ignored you and went inside huffing and murmuring, you looked at Sora a bit confused.  
“Ignore her princess, she has issues, you know as she is big and not very feminine”  
“But she is beautiful, why would she have issues? Are you kidding me? Her skin and her amazing eyes… If I was a man I would love to have her as my wife” you replied innocently, Sehun heard that and somehow in a strange way he liked what he heard.  
“Therefore princess, I would ask for a favour, avoid situations like helping you bath or showing too much skin, she would get hurt as she doesn’t have a nice body and smooth skin as you do”  
“Ah, now I get it, that is why she said that she is shy”  
Sora nodded her head and gave you a smile going inside to talk to Sehun, he was in his room rubbing his temples, Sora closed the door behind her slowly and gave Sehun a smile.  
“My dear son, you know how much I love you, don’t you?”  
“Yes mother but your love doesn’t really help here, I need you to give me a solution to this”  
“I talked to her, none of that anymore”  
“Great, thanks, I feel so much better now, I will just go back to being a child now”  
“I didn’t finish son… I actually want you to train her to be tough, she needs to grow strong and you are the best for the job, I didn’t just chose you to be a cute maid around the princess”  
Sehun was confused now, but he gave all his attention to his mother now “what do you mean mother?”  
“The princess needs to toughen up to help in your future task, the real reason you are here, I leave it to you… And you can in your way show her that you are a guy, just be careful and don’t jump on it very quickly, just step by step and in a not very obvious way, make her discover it at her own path while you show her that you care and what our ultimate goal is, Luhan of course will help you”  
“Let hyungnim stay away of this”  
“You are jealous already my son, jealousy is not a wise feeling and makes you lose more than gain”  
“I am not jealous, she just is too impressed by him”  
“And she is impressed by your female form too, imagine when she knows you are a man”  
Sehun smiled to himself liking what he heard, he was going to transform you and make you fall in love with him, as he already knew that it was going to be impossible to spend his life without you near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________
> 
> A/N: Future task… whoop whoop… you will see…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	4. Part 4

Months went by very fast, Sehun was still growing taller and bigger, his shoulders couldn’t get any broader or he wouldn’t be able to fit through any door, his voice was changing, it was obvious that he was a guy, he thought that you were really stupid at some stage not to realise already, while all you thought was that Mihun suffered from a rare condition.  
You started to be trained for sword combat, you were slowly getting rid of your spoiled attitude, but it was really hard sometimes, especially when you heard Sora saying that you should start helping with the house chores and be independent, you didn’t understand why this family was doing all this when all you wanted was live in peace in your exile, they weren’t feeling sorry for you anymore, you were the only one that pitied yourself really, and often threw tantrums so draw attention to you, but Mihun was having none of that.  
One day and unexpectedly your cousin Baekhyun paid you a visit, it had been more than a year since you last saw him, it really took you by surprise and you didn’t know why he came in the first place.   
“Hey there cousin, how is life in the wilderness? What have you been up to?”   
“Oh hi Baekhyun, what brings you here after all this time? Miss me maybe?”   
“Baekhyun? I will be the future king, where are your manners?”   
“Perhaps the wilderness took away what was left of them”   
“It was my mistake to come here in the first place”   
“I think so too, now go from where you came and let me live my life in peace, and congratulations for the throne in advance, although that will mean that my uncle would be dead”   
“Watch your mouth cousin. I will let myself go from this place, it’s not suitable for royalty, only for people like you” and then Baekhyun left leaving you pitying yourself as always.  
Sehun hated seeing you like this, so weak… he wanted to run after Baekhyun, punch him in the face and make him kiss your feet for making you sad.   
As soon as Baekhyun was out of sight he sat next to you, when you saw Mihun you started to cry like a little hopeless baby, you threw yourself into her and begged for affection.   
“I am stupid, I deserve to die”   
“No don’t say that, but yeah you are not very clever I might say”   
“You are not making me feel any better Mihun”   
“I wasn’t trying actually, you are not toughening up it’s been more than a year since we’ve been here and you haven’t changed a bit”   
“Mihun shut up and hug me back, why don’t you hug me?”   
“It don’t like hugs, I think we stablished that”   
“I need some affection, I don’t need your advise now, just some affection, why won’t you give me any?” you said hugging firmly, Sehun thought that the sudden skinship was long forgotten but little he knew, you were clinging into him like a baby.   
“Please ___ move away, I am getting uncomfortable now”   
“No, I will not move away” you said but Sehun pushed you away firmly, looking at you right into the eye.   
“You listen to me and you better start learning that you are not here for the leisure, are you a plant? You don’t want to avenge the death of your patents? You don’t want your throne back?”   
“No I don’t want, all I want is someone to love me, a mother, a sibling or a friend, and I can’t even have that, look how you are treating me” you said crying harder now.   
“What is happening here? Mihun why are you screaming at the princess” asked Luhan coming from far.   
“Luhan orabeoni, look how Mihun is treating me” you complained running towards Luhan crushing on his chest, it felt good, it felt too good aside from needing a hug this was a guy hug he smelled manly.   
Luhan he looked at Sehun and smirked, he also liked your embrace, although you liked it strangely it didn’t feel as good as Mihun’s hug, even though she never returned the hug you felt safer in clinging on her neck.   
“That’s enough orabeoni” exclaimed Sehun pulling you away from Luhan.   
“Why are you being mean to the princess Mihun?”   
“I am not. I was just reminding her why we are here”   
“Be nicer to her, otherwise I will stay here to protect her from you” Luhan said with yet another smirk drawn in his face.  
Sehun wanted to hug you now, he felt jealous and he didn’t want anyone to protect you but him.   
“Thanks orabeoni, and thanks for the supplies, now you can leave” added an annoyed Sehun.  
“Well no, I can’t, my horse is very tired, I need to spend the night here, that is if you don’t mind princess”   
“Not at all, that way you can make sure Mihun treats me better” you smiled at Luhan sticking your tongue out at Sehun.   
You went inside happy with the visitor that will spend the night over, just like a child, not like a 20 year old.   
“What are you trying to do hyungnim?” asked Sehun pissed whispering at his older brother.   
“Me? Nothing Sehun I am not lying, actually my horse is very tired and I cannot go back today unless you want your brother to never arrive”   
“OK fine but ___. I told you before that she is off limits, do not try anything with her, she is the princess after all”   
“And what if I have an interest in her? You are Mihun, she knows nothing else”  
“Not for long orabeoni, not for long” Sehun sounding confident.  
That confirmed that he did have more feelings towards you that just his Mihun relationship with you.   
Sehun went to bed with a plan in his head.  
The morning came, it was that time of the day when you liked to go to the lake and dip your feet, it was your alone time that you enjoyed everyday, Sehun knew that very well, he rushed to the lake to be there before you arrived. He was planning on giving you a heart attack, he waited long enough already, he was going to make you scream for him.   
Today was the day…  
He took all his clothes off and tied his hair into a man bun atop of his head and went under the waterfall displaying his back and firm butt to you, he heard your singing from a distance and ignored it waiting for your reaction and there it was. You gasped as soon as you saw his full body on display while he took that waterfall on his shoulders, he flexed his muscles and put up quite a show, you didn’t look away, you liked what you saw, it was the first time you saw a naked man, and not any naked man but a body sculptured to perfection, his milky porcelain skin, his shoulders, the widest you’ve ever seen possible. Sehun rubbed his neck which only made him look sexier, patting on his shoulders, he knew you were watching and he kept his act shamelessly.   
You gulped, you sweat you wanted to leave but found your legs heavy and not answering to you commands, this gorgeous man then looked like he was going to turn around and if so he would see you looking at him, you then turned aound and run as fast as you could, Sehun finally watched you running away in panic, it was kind of cute because you stayed long enough to see all he wanted you to see.  
Mission accomplished.  
After you were gone, he questioned wether that was what he really wanted to do, he was quiet for more than a year, why now? And most importantly why this bold? He wondered if you recognised him, he wondered if you liked discovering the truth, or just got offended.   
He put the hanbok back on tied his hair like Mihun would and went back to the residence, you were alone as Luhan said that he would go get some wood, you were shaky and your face was a shade pinker.   
“Hello"   
"Mihun! You scared me!” not a good start, he thought you were a bit dense.   
“Why? What’s gotten into you?"   
"Please don’t get upset with me… but I saw a man… naked… he was… he was… oh my God, my heart, he was perfect, no he was more than perfect he was muscly all over, and his skin, his shoulders…"   
"You liked him?” Sehun asked proudly.  
“I probably shouldn’t be talking like this in front of you, but I can’t help it, you are my closest and only friend…”  
“Don’t worry, tell me” he assured curiously.  
“I think it was your brother, oh my God Mihun, your brother I am so bad, I saw your brother naked and I liked it and didn’t look away, are you mad? Does he have a girl?"   
"WHAT!? Luhan orabeoni? No it can’t be him"   
"Why not? Actually I am pretty sure it was him, he had broad shoulders like you, his skin tone was… exactly like yours, the height was your height"   
"Exactly! That is why it cannot be him!” Sehun left you sitting there puzzled not understanding what he meant.   
Luhan came back with a load of chopped wood, as you saw him approach, you got up and got inside the temple, acting shyly still thinking that you saw his butt and his perfect bare body, not sure if he saw you or knew you were watching him bath under the waterfall.  
You went inside your room with the company of the dog that you named Dumpling. You locked yourself in your room till you made sure Luhan had left, you slowly opened the door making sure he indeed left, you tiptoed your way out making sure you didn’t make any sound.  
“What’s with you now?”  
“Mihun! You gave me a fright! Has Luhan orabeoni left already?”  
“Yes he left”  
“Oh thank god, I think I am still blushing every time I remember, I perhaps shouldn’t be talking about something like this with you, he is your brother after all”  
“I told you that is not my brother! I know what I am saying, please open up your eyes and don’t be this dumb!”  
Mistake…  
“Did you just call me dumb Mihun? I like that we are close but I am still royalty, I will not tolerate that tone” you said going back to the room slamming the door behind you.  
Days, weeks and months passed and you didn’t talk to Mihun, all the relationship you had with her was getting out of your room eating what she had prepared you and going back to your room, you neglected your training. If it wasn’t for Dumpling you seriously were considering killing yourself.  
Mihun kept trying talking to you from behind the door but you never answered her.  
Sora and Luhan often visited and you loved their company that lasted too little for your liking.  
The one and only thing that no one took away from you was your daily visits to the lake, where sometimes this man appeared and gave you yet another of his shows, you were so curious about his identity, you couldn’t sworn that it was Luhan, you kind of wanted it to be him, someone you knew, but something was telling it wasn’t him, despite how he fitted the description, when he visited his hair was never wet after you came back from the lake.  
It was one of those days of heavy painful periods, you couldn’t move or even sleep properly, you needed some of that magic infusion Mihun used to make you along with a massage on your belly, no one made you feel better like her.  
You called her but no answer, you sent Dumpling to call her for you but still no answer, you got up and crawled your way to the door and called for her, just then you heard the door of the residence open and close.  
“Yes, I am here, I went to get some herbs to prepare you the infusion, I know it’s that time of the month, we had run out of them, I apologise”  
You looked outside from the window, it was raining cats and dogs, it was like a hurricane out there, poor Mihun always doing everything to make you feel better.  
Finally Mihun came with a mug and helped you take the infusion, she sat next to you completely wet and rubbed your belly, you felt sorry for her and told her to get changed.   
Mihun came back to you once she was dry and sat next to you again, you lifted yourself up and hugged her.  
“I missed you Mihun, I am nothing without you, you don’t know how much I love you”  
“I love you too, and I am sorry” replied Sehun hugging you back, he did miss you, he missed your face, he knew you were seeing him almost everyday at the lake but he didn’t see your face for such a long time.  
“Thanks for hugging me back, I love when you do”  
Then you placed your head on her lap and closed your eyes, he kept rubbing your belly until you fell asleep.  
You were woken up by a shaking sensation, Mihun was shivering, you opened your eyes and felt it more clearly, as you lifted yourself and saw Mihun’s bare legs, they were fully covered in hair, just like a man’s legs, you looked at her scared, it never crossed your mind that she was this masculine.  
You placed your hand over Mihun’s forehead and it was pipping hot, she had a very high fever, you thought that most probably was because when she went to get you the herbs, you felt guilty. Mihun was always taking care of you and you never did anything for her.  
You pushed her to your futon so she could lie down, you touched her hair it was still damp, you undid her plat and tried to dry it with a cloth, you tried untying her hanbok slowly so she could not wake up, but she grabbed your wrist.  
“Mihun you are very warm you need to cool down, I need to take off your clothes no need to be shy now when you are sick”  
“You will be shocked, what if you hate me, or if you get scared” Mihun’s voice came out way too husky and manly, you did get scared, it looked like she was going through a metamorphosis, but you had to make her feel that you weren’t.  
“I will never ever be scared of my best friend, I love you Mihun” you said kissing her forehead, Mihun then sat down and let you undress her.  
You undid the side knot of the hanbok, you slid your hand inside and placed it over her shoulder, you swallowed before sliding the hanbok revealing the broadest shoulders you had ever imagined possible, it was tense and muscly, you looked at Mihun’s face who was expectant of your reaction, you did look nervous and confused but not entirely sure of what was happening.  
You did the same to the other shoulder, and slowly you pulled down revealing a gorgeous man’s chest firm and built that only complemented the perfect shoulders, Sehun then pulled his arms out of the hanbok tossing it to the side, leaving you with the full view of his torso and his perfect six pack. You gasped and covered your mouth with both hands, you quickly got up wanting to run away but Sehun got up in front of you leaning on the door, you tried opening it but Sehun was obstructing it with his hand, even with such a high fever he was way stronger than you.  
“What are you? You are not Mihun, you look even taller, I never noticed how tall you are, and your Adams apple how is it possible that I never noticed it? It’s huge! I am scared let me go!”  
Sehun then pulled you between his legs holding you from your waist “say that again looking at me into the eye, tell me you are scared of me” he sounded so much different, was he faking his sweet voice all this time?  
You looked at him, you saw his gorgeous eyes up close, his perfect nose and his unbelievable plump lips as he talked, this had to be the most gorgeous man on earth you though but the shock was too big.   
“I-I am scared, leave me alone let me go” and just like that Sehun let go of you.  
“I knew it, I preferred to have you near me as Mihun, now I can not even have you close without you fearing me, don’t worry I will be the one leaving, this is you room after all, just let me recover till morning and I will leave this place forever”  
He went to his room undressed and lay down on his futon, crying himself to sleep, thinking that he never had you but he was close to you, now he had lost you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: Oh Oh! Next part will be super mega smutty stay tuned   
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	5. Part 5

He opened the door of your room and left you there puzzled thinking a million thoughts alone. You said you were scared and you didn’t want him near you, but you didn’t mean it, you thought that it was the way things worked, you say you don’t want and he will beg for you to hear him up, you needed him to explain to you a lot of things, you wanted him to go on his knees and beg for your understanding while he looked like a god in his full bare chested glory.  
But none of that happened, he just simply opened the door and went to his room closing the door behind him.  
You had multiple mood stages, you went from confused, to guilty, to angry, to indifferent, to curios and finally worried, not forgetting that he was still very sick.  
You cuddled with Dumpling, you looked at the ceiling thinking whether Sehun’s condition worsened or not, you were sure he needed help. You gathered courage taking the decision to go and check on him just because he was sick, nothing else.  
You tiptoed your way to his room, opened the door slowly and found Sehun babbling in his sleep, you went closer to him he was still bare chested and crimson coloured, but he still looked like a god you thought. You went on your knees and felt his forehead, he was even warmer than before, you brought a recipient with water wetting your hand massaging his collarbones and torso with your wet cold hand, you took a cloth and rubbed all his chest with it, you revealed his lower body and gave the same treatment to his legs and thighs without ignoring the fact that they were absolutely perfect, there was absolutely nothing else but perfect skin and muscle tense like a tree, you couldn’t stop thinking how he would look when he was healthy and between your legs.  
You caressed his face, you looked at it like you never did with Mihun, you looked at him diferently, you combed his hair into a high knot man bun, he was so attractive, this was a man and no regular man…  
Then it hit you, this was the man that you saw often under that waterfall, you remembered how you told Mihun how much you liked him and now you understood why he got so upset for thinking that it was Luhan, he was trying to impress you. Luhan was gorgeous of course, but nothing compared to what was lying down in front of you.  
He was still unconscious, even though the fever was slowly going down, you wanted to take advantage of that before he regained his conciseness, you were greedy and couldn’t control the urge to see if he was perfectly fine and able to do what you wanted him to do… you kissed his forehead, then kissed his nose and sat back, swallowed and took a deep breath before taking the sheet between your fingers and carefully pulling it down. You looked up at his face making sure he didn’t wake up, you kept pulling down, you revealed his bellbottom, you bit on your lower lip as a love trail appeared followed by a manly v lines ant his sides, he was like sent from the heavens. At this stage you knew that there was nothing wrong with him but still you wanted to see it, you needed to see it.  
Just one more push… almost there.  
“So eager, you couldn’t wait until I am better?” you heard this man say, not getting used to his new voice.  
You winced back and looked at him from between your fingers that covered your embarrassed face, you heard him laugh and his face had a seductive smirk that made a throbing between your legs be noticiable.  
“I-I… Who are you?”  
“What were you trying to see?” he sounded suggestive.  
“Nothing!” you said getting up almost crying, he had caught you wanting to see his private parts, you wanted the floor to swallow you whole.  
He stopped you holding onto you ankle, when you tried pulling yourself out he grabbed both your wrists and pulled you on top of him, you froze completely expectative craving for more.  
“Not so fast princess, you wanted to know something didn’t you?”  
“No I don’t anymore, let me go”  
Sehun then wrapped his leg around you and flipped you over, he was now on top of you fully naked and in full control, as an instinct you opened your legs and let him nestle between them, just like you imagined minutes ago, his manhood brushed over your clothed entrance and you let a small moan escape your mouth.  
“Yes little princes, that is right, do it again”  
“Do what again? Let me go I said!”  
“Do you feel it? Do you feel how big and hard it is? Already craving for you or perhaps you would like to touch it?” he added pulling your hand to his erection, you shamelessly followed his command and finally touched it, it was soft and big and you wanted to see it, but you couldn’t be so obvious.  
“This was always been there, for 2 years I had to keep it to myself but now is the time to show you, don’t you agree?”  
“Mihun! Let me GO!”  
“Shhh, don’t call me that again, it’s Sehun, Se-Hun”  
Even his name was sexy, even his heavenly name felt orgasmic  
As Sehun wasn’t moving you decided to shove him your way, the way he taught you in self-defence training, you pushed your knee to his balls hitting somewhat hard, not too much but enough to have him move away from you.  
He rolled next to you in the floor in pain holding onto his balls, you felt like shit, what did you do? But no time to regret now, you run outside locking yourself in your room forcing yourself to sleep.   
You were also naked, you went under the water curtain of the waterfall and pushed him to the wall “I knew you were a guy, I smelled you, I felt you”   
“Mihun! Help!” you woke up from the nightmare you were having, but it wasn’t really a nightmare, you loved seeing Sehun in your dream, you wanted him, you craved him.  
“Open the door? What’s wrong?” you heard Sehun banging on your door, you were reminded of what you did the day before and you sank your head in your shoulders.  
“I am going to force the door open if you don’t answer me!”  
You got up and slowly opened the door “I am alright, thank you for checking up on me”  
Sehun pushed the door open looking around your room while you hid behind the door. After making sure that there was nothing in your room he turned to face you, his hair was still tied in a high knot man bun and he was still bare chested, you looked at your feet embarrassed, you were worried about his health, you didn’t know how to act around him, he made you way too nervous.  
He came closer with a smile placing his forefinger under your chin, forcing you to look at him “what’s wrong ___? It’s me, I am still me, you were the one who didn’t see me?”   
“Are you alright? I am sorry I am too embarrassed… for yesterday, and you were sick and I didn’t take care of you” you then started to cry.  
“I am sorry too, I crossed the line, I apologise”  
“And I miss Mihun, she is g-gone forever, I want her back, I want my friend back, I want to hug her and be comfortable with her, and tell her everything and undress in front of her and sleep near her, and I want her to rub my belly when I have cramps like the ones I am having” you started sobbing now.  
“I don’t see why Sehun cannot do any of those things, I will even be more open and less shy now that I can be myself”  
“No! But I want Mihun, she was my best friend”  
“And I still am, just give me a chance, I will be even better”  
“I don’t want better, I want her!!!”  
Sehun removed his hand from under your chin looking rather disappointed, he looked at you one last time before holding into the door wanting to go back.  
“And aren’t you supposed to keep begging and try making me feel better, you just going to leave me after I lost my friend, my other half!?” you questioned him wanting him near you, saying indirectly that you wanted him.  
“I love you princess” he said looking firmly at you, you looked up to meet his eyes, you stepped closer and placed your hands over his chest, slowly sliding them till you were encircling his neck, you noses were touching, slowly you closed your eyes and titled your head to one side crushing your lips into his, softly and sweetly, you gave him small little kisses in his lips, he also had his eyes closed but he was unmoving, after about 5 little kisses you stopped and looked at him.  
“I missed you, I love you too and I want you” you whispered into his mouth, your warm breath sent shivers over Sehun’s body.  
“Do you really? You are not mad at me?”  
“I am just mad because you didn’t tell me before”  
“I was just a boy back then, you wouldn’t like me”  
“Well that is true, you did really bloom Sehun into this gorgeous man, but… I still prefer that man under the waterfall, I wish I got to meet him”  
“Are you teasing me right now?”  
“How did you hide all this from me? That show under the water, why? You have harmed my innocence”  
“That is no where near what you did to me princess”  
“You may be gorgeous but you didn’t even kiss me back, I knew it couldn’t be all perfect, you never give me affection back, I’ve been begging for it for 2 years now”  
“Be careful what you wish for”   
He then attacked your lips like there was no tomorrow, the impact was so strong that you banged your head on the wall, he broke the kiss to make sure you were alright but you brought him back into your lips, he smiled into your mouth and then continued in his attack. He was meticulous in his kiss, both of you experiencing your firsts. It was intense but patient until you gave him access to your mouth, when his tongue touched yours he moaned loudly turning you on even more if possible, he bit on you lower lip licking and pulling fiercely now, Sehun was so strong that you felt like a toy in his arms.  
He was much more taller than you and your neck felt uncomfortable, you pulled out of the kiss and you met with his sculptured collar bones, you kissed them and rested your head on the crock of his neck.  
“Hug me, I want you to hug me, compensate me for all these past years were I was the one hugging you, make me feel wanted Sehun”  
He complied and hugged you tenderly rubbing his hand up and down your back, while you kept filling your nostrils with his manly scent and kissing his chest.  
“Aren’t you a spoiled princess? Always wanting attention, who is going to take care of me though?”  
“I will! But keep going”  
“You are too cute, I can’t believe you are 3 years older”  
“I need one of your belly massages, I am still hurting a lot you know”  
“Come on let’s take care of that” he said while he sat on the futon stretching his legs waiting for you to join him.  
You then slowly untied your hanbok and let it slide off you carefully, you were left with the undergarment and the typical bandage around your chest that covered your breasts, you slowly started unwrapping yourself out of the bandage.  
“What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Not really, but I want to see how you dealt with the situation when you saw me”  
“I never saw you full view”  
“Then it shall be more interesting Sehunnie”  
“You have your period, why are you torturi—-grrrr aaaaaaah” your bandage fell in the floor revealing your breast to him.  
He immediately took his clothed manhood on his hand and started stroking himself.  
“None of that Sehunnie, I will take care of you, you suffered enough” You went on your knees and pulled his undergarment down, his erection was throbbing and pulsing, you felt the veins pumping blood under his skin, you felt that he must be really suffering.  
Sehun took both your breasts on his hands and squeezing them pulling and pinching, he then took your nipple on his mouth moaning uncontrollably loud, so loud that Dumpling started howling behind the door.  
You took his erection on your hands and stroked him a few times, he grabbed your head and guided you to take him with your mouth, it was weird seeing Sehun with that face expression, he looked as if his life depended on it, you wanted to please him and you were dying to know how it felt on your tongue, so you gladly opened your mouth and took him in, Sehun started groaning, you stretched you jaw as wide as you could but still your teeth were sinking.  
“Tell me how should I do it?”  
“Lick the top and the under side, and move your head as you do it, yes like that, yeah, such a good princess, faster, yes you are doing it right”   
He then tapped your shoulder “move” he tapped again but you kept bobbing your head “move, move fast, I am-” he released inside your mouth, you petrified and raised yourself with your mouth full of his warm liquid.  
It was bitter you didn’t know what to do, it was dripping from your mouth when you finally spitted coughing and cursing.  
“I thought princesses didn’t curse”  
“Shut up Sehun, why didn’t you warn me?”  
“I kept tapping on your shoulder”  
“This is the first time I do this you know? I have no clue what tapping on my shoulder means while you say move move”  
He pulled you to his side and climbed on top of you, kissing your neck leaving small marks on his way “I am sorry, thank you, you have no idea how hard it’s been, I am like a horny dog deprived of sex, your period is over in 3 days, I can wait, in the mean time I will still go to the waterfall to make you suffer like you made me”  
You pinched his shoulder and kissed him, the kiss was tender but full of passion, as soon as you opened your mouth for him his tongue invaded your space, he leaned on you to deepen the kiss, his tongue played with yours and you damned the menstruation that made you miserable.  
He worshiped every single place of your body, he placed kisses over you collarbones, your earlobe, your chest, your navel, he rubbed your belly like you liked it and even gave you a foot massage kissing every single one of your toes. He smiled which made the world shine, and made you feel that you were the queen of the world, not wanting anything and anyone but Sehun to look at you the way he did right now.  
“I still envy your looks though, you are so pretty”  
“I am handsome, hyungnim is pretty”  
“That is also true, but your face is perfect, your skin, your eyes, OMG I wasted so much time”  
“More passion, more intense performance I will give you”  
“Did you like me since the beginning? I mean you saw me almost naked’  
“Don’t remind me that was horrible”  
“Really? Was I horrible? Because of my spots?”  
“Are you kidding me? You gave me a boner in like 2 seconds, I had to take care of it myself, imagining you, pumping myself, I dreamt about you being between your legs”  
“I dreamt about you also yesterday”  
“Tell me all about it while I cover you with kisses again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________
> 
> A/N: Real action in next part  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	6. Part 6

You woke up alone with the cold sensation of his absence, he was gone from your side, it has been only one night that you slept alongside with him and you already felt the awkward feeling of being alone left in the woods.  
Dumpling jumped on you greeting you like every morning, but it wasn’t the same you wanted Sehun, you were already needy of his warm arms wrapped around you, once you tasted that you knew you would get addicted and here you were.  
You went out to look for him, he wasn’t at the front side, he wasn’t at the back either, you remembered that maybe he might be at the lake, perhaps to give you one of his wet shows. You run there but he wasn’t under the waterfall, then you felt that Dumpling was getting nervous, he smelled something or someone and it wasn’t Sehun, you tried calming him down but in vain, he started to bark, you got scared and wanted to go back but Dumpling wasn’t following you.   
You hid in a bush when you realised Dumpling nowhere near you, you were seriously scared, you wished you could go to the temple back unnoticed. You decided to crawl back when you heard someone talking… was that Sehun?   
Yes, yes it was, but he was talking to someone else, you recognised 2 other males voices, you got closer and finally recognised your cousin’s voice.  
“He doesn’t like you, don’t worry about him he doesn’t bite”  
“I don’t care about the dog, just make sure you have her under control”  
“Yes I got her, I know it will be easy to convince her, don’t worry about that”   
Sehun was… making a deal with your mean nasty cousin? You couldn’t believe your ears, he was perhaps a traitor just like your uncle, and you were in exile with the gorgeous Sehun to make you forget about your past life?  
“So I count on you Sehun-ah”  
“Yes of course your highness”  
Your heart was pounding in your ribcage, you wanted to die at that instance but you didn’t want to give them the joy of it, you decided to show yourself and if they were going to kill you at least it would be with your pride intact and your eyes wide open.  
“What brings you here dear cousin? Did you think I was that stupid?” you looked at Baekhyun, then you recognised his best friend Chanyeol and finally looked at Sehun into the eye not wanting to show that you were completely heartbroken.  
“Good morning princess, I can explain, this isn’t what it looks like” said a shaky Sehun.  
“Oh really? Enlighten me Sehun, or should I say Mihun… do your friends know that till yesterday you were wearing dresses to get to me?”  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol snorted, they couldn’t control their laughs, Sehun gave them an annoyed look.  
“Dumpling come here” he came running barking one last time at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
“Don’t you dare follow me” you said firmly addressing Sehun.  
Sehun didn’t listen to you and of course followed you, blocking your way while walking in front of you, he tried hugging you the way you loved, his scent, his arms wrapped around you again, what you initially came looking. A hug.  
“Move away you traitor, making a deal with my biggest enemy, does your mother know? How about your cute hyungnim? I can’t believe I was fooled this way!”  
“Do you actually believe what you are saying? If I was in your place I would at least hear your explanation, I would be desperate to hear what you have to say”  
“Because you are stupid” you spat.  
“No, bacuse I love you, and it looks like you didn’t ever love me back”  
“I am the victim here Sehun, not you” you pushed him away running towards the temple.  
He followed you closely, you grabbed his sword and you pointed it at him.  
“Just remember how close we were hours ago, you were in my arms, you wanted me to make love to you"  
“You are so stupid you know? I am glad you didn’t, you filthy traitor, don’t follow me, get out, or I will pierce your precious Adams apple”  
“Please do, because it won’t be worth living if my princess thinks of me the way you are, I won’t live to see it”  
He kept coming closer till the sword was right in his chest, he kept walking without caring that you were actually pointing at him.  
“I will do it you know, I will not cry for a traitor that used me, stop walking towards me Sehun, I will not hesitate”  
You then felt the sword actually piercing in his skin, you looked at him as he was in pain, you dropped the sword and covered your face like you usually did when you couldn’t cope with reality. He then immediately wrapped you with his arms and big shoulders, you were at the level of the cut, there was a small blood stain forming in his upper garment, you started to cry and punch his shoulders to let you go.  
“I am Sehun, listen to your heart, do you think I would ever betray you?”  
“I saw you, I saw you with Baekhyun and his stupid friend”  
“Yes, but what did you really see? Would you let me tell you the other side of the story?”  
You looked down at your hand as Dumpling was licking it, Sehun then cupped your cheeks with his hands forcing you to look up at him.   
“Look at me and tell me that you don’t want to hear me out”  
“If demos look like you, I wonder how angels look, don’t use your pretty face to make my heart sway again”  
He then leaned closer capturing your lips with his, you wanted to push back at first but you surrendered into the kiss, you opened your mouth and he kept his attack for a good while until he broke the kiss and looked at you again with pleading eyes.  
“You had your eyes closed, you didn’t see me while I kissed you, what does your heart tell you, is this a kiss of a traitor?”  
You shook your head and pushed him aside kneeling in the ground in defeat, trying to understand what deal could Sehun possibly have with Baekhyun, you knew that whatever he had to say was going to be really hard to believe.  
“I heard you saying that you got me under control and not to worry, you know what Baekhyun is to me don’t you?”  
“I know very well, the one that doesn’t know seems to be you”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Baekhyun isn’t what you think he is”  
“His father which happens to be my uncle killed my parents and took my throne”  
“And Baekhyun was the one who kept you alive all this time, if it wasn’t for him you would of been joining your parents, he was the one convincing your uncle not to kill you”  
“N-no, that is impossible, he always treated me bad, you saw how he talked to me last year when he came here”  
“He had to treat you like that so his father wouldn’t suspect anything, you also had to hate him, because the minute you didn’t his father would of killed you and him, he doesn’t care, and by the way, he was the one who was supplying us with everything all this time, and he visited once a week, you just saw him that one time because I couldn’t keep you in that day, you weren’t supposed to see him”  
“Baekhyun? Are we talking about my nasty cousin Baekhyun? And what is the plan you have with him? What was all that secrecy about? And Chanyeol, what brings him here?”  
“Baekhyun, Chanyeol and 8 other soldiers alongside with Luhan hyungnim and I are planning on a coup to dethrone the king so you can take your place back and be the queen”  
“WHAT!? Sehun are you in your right mind? And why now? Why not before? Does your mother know abou all this?”  
“We were planning all this time, and of course mother knows, and we couldn’t before… before you were spoiled and too young, now is the time”  
“Baekhyun wants me to dethrone his father? Do you know what does that mean? He is plotting against his father?”  
“The right thing to do knows no family”  
“I don’t think I can take all this in, I won’t believe you until I see facts, I feel dizzy, I lost too much blood, I think I am-” you said while getting up and fainting right in front of Sehun.  
He lifted you bridal style taking you to your room placing you on the futon. You opened your eyes and saw Sora next to you sewing something.  
“Two full days your highness, that was a lot of sleep”  
“Where is Sehun?”  
“You seem happy to see me”  
“I am sorry, of course I am, I am just a little bit confused”  
“Sehun is doing good, I am happy that he finally gets to be himself around you"  
“I saw him with my cousin and his dumb looking friend Chanyeol…”  
“So now you know what the plan is, I am even happier”  
“I don’t understand, why is it so hard to believe?”  
“I know you don’t trust your cousin, but ask yourself about Sehun, do you really think he is capable of harming you?” Sora’s voice was warm and her smile made everything feel right.  
Then you thought about what you shared in the past 2 years, how patient he was, he was basically your slave while forced to be a girl, you have been the biggest spoiled girl all the time and he had to deal with your crap everyday.  
“No, I believe in Sehun, it’s Baekhyun who I have issues with”  
Sora left, she had prepared you a very nice meal, the temple was empty and Sora had told you that Sehun will not enter until you let him in willingly, he spent the past two nights at the stables, even while you were unconscious he didn’t enter the residence.  
You went to the stables to get him back, although you didn’t want to be very obvious, you liked the attention and all that begging.  
“Are you hungry? Your mother prepared a nice meal, it’s too much I wouldn’t be able to finish it all by myself”  
Sehun gasped when he saw you in front of him asking him to join him for dinner, he nodded and followed you inside.  
He wasn’t really eating, he was staring at you with a dumb smile on his face, you didn’t make eye contact and just ate quietly.  
“I need to bath, heat me some water”  
He nodded again and went to fulfil your wishes, while you waited in your room.  
He called you, the bath was ready, you got in and he got out closing the door behind him, you were glad your period was over, you sat in the bath thinking, warm water always made your ideas clearer.  
“Sehun!”  
“Yes!” he said opening the door.  
“Why are you still here?”  
“You called me ___”  
“I was checking if you left, but you are still here, and do not use informal speech with me anymore, I am royalty and you are nobody, kneel at my presence” you demanded.  
He came closer and went on his knees looking down.  
“Look at me”   
He raised his head to meet your eyes.  
“There aren’t any petals, did you plan this so you can see me naked? You want to see what you didn’t get to see yet? Can you see my legs now and what is between them?” you sounded sexy, provoking, you were teasing him in the cruelest way while you parted your knees and your core was visible enough for Sehun to lose his mind.  
“Yes I did plan this, I did want to see your body”  
“Aren’t you so bold? Where did you get all this confidence from?”  
“You gave it to me, you love me” he replied simply.  
You got up slowly your hair over your breasts making you look even sexier, you got out of the bath while Sehun didn’t look anywhere but your eyes, you sat in front on him leaning your back on the bath while you placed both your feet over his knees, making Sehun look down at your feet.  
“I didn’t say to look down, look at what you originally planned to look at” you added now spreading your legs before him, he looked at your entrance, and gulped loudly while his Adams apple bobbled up and down.  
He closed his eyes and gathered both his hands into fits trying to clam himself.  
“I think you should dry yourself, you will catch a cold” he said trying to sound casual.  
“Isn’t your body warmth around me enough, how would it feel to have you inside me? Warm right?” you spoke while you played with your clit, now your mouth open little moans of pleasure escaping.  
Sehun bit on his lower lip so hard that he groaned in discomfort.  
“I want you to look, look down where I have my finger, look at what I am doing, do you like it?” you said moaning.  
Sehun nodded.  
“Say it out loud, say you like it, say you want to touch it”  
“I like it! I want to do more than touch it”  
“What will you do? Will you warm me up Sehun?”  
He nodded his head looking like a puppy wanting permission to touch you.  
“Show me”  
He immediately came forward moving your hand away replacing it with his lips, he licked you entrance while his thumb played with your clit, at that moment you didn’t know where the sounds you were making came from, shamelessly you kept moaning at his attack, you took his hair in your hands and pushed him towards you for him to go faster, then you came undone when you reached your high with one last scream.  
Sehun sat back up while watching you catch your breath holding onto your knees legs spread.  
“Is that all you have?” you asked.  
“It seems you will not be able to handle me your highness”  
“Take your clothes off” you demanded firmly.  
He got up and pulled away all his clothes, his erection was perfectly hard and ready, you got up from the floor feeling your legs trembling, then Sehun carried you to your room placing you on the futon slowly.  
“I do feel cold, fix it”  
“Yes your highness”   
He placed himself between your legs, you wrapped them around him, he stroke himself a few times, positioned the tip of his cock in your entrance and slowly started pushing it inside, you squirmed at the feeling of stretching, it was not pleasant but you didn’t want it to stop, he was to cautious, too slow.  
“Do it, just do it fast!”  
When he heard that he leaned closer his body pressed on yours, you grabbed his shoulders while he thrusted with all his power. You screamed, it hurt, but you wanted more, again, and again.  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?”  
“If you stop I will kill you Sehun”  
“Slowly?”  
“As fast as you can”  
He then granted your wishes and thrusted and thrusted over and over till he reached that one spot that made you reach a point of euphoria as you sank your nails on his back while he kissed your neck.  
“I love you princess, I love you” he repeated between moans.  
“You feel so good Sehun, more, faster, deeper”  
Sehun seemed to have no rush in finishing, he gave you all you wanted and more until he felt your walls tighten around him reaching your climax. He thrusted a few more times before releasing over your belly, he collapsed next you face down giving you a full view of his magnificent toned back muscles and his perfectly sculpted ass.  
“I said I want to be warm, not warm and sticky”  
Sehun turned to face you and kissed your lips passionately devouring them, giving the same treatment to you jawline.  
“Thank you your highness, for letting me taste royalty, I feel so lucky that I was chosen”  
“You are the one who chose me Sehun, you will be sentenced to hug me, forever…”  
He then gave you one of those hugs you craved so much, taking in his scent placing your lips on his perfect milky porcelain chest, you felt also lucky to have found the man that will be next to you through the hardships of what was yet to come.  
“Don’t you ever dare leave me Sehun”  
“I will never leave my queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N:Thanks for reading, don’t forget to let me know what you think


	7. Part 7

You woke up on his chest, his arms wrapped around you, he was warm, your cheek gently resting on his chest, you caressed him admiring his skin tone, you thought that you complemented each other beautifully while your tanned hand brushed over his porcelain milky skin.  
Your toes felt somewhat cold like they always did in the morning, but today you were in luck, you had your personal warmer next to you, you slid your feet between his thighs, making him groan at the sensation of your icy toes.  
“What is that?” Sehun asked with a sleepy voice.  
“My toes, you better get used to that, I hate cold”  
“Why? It’s too cruel”  
“Oh you have not seen cruel yet Sehunnie, come on let’s get up”  
“Just a little bit more cuddling, I will warm you up like yesterday”  
“Sehun, that was a reward, today I have decided on your punishment”  
“Punishment? What did I do?”  
“Not knowing is going to cost you double punishment” you warned taking his nipple between your teeth which caused him to shut his eyes open.  
“Ouch! I will get up”   
You admired his slim toned figure wondering if maybe he was the only man that ever walked the earth that looks like this, perhaps you were the luckiest woman on earth.  
“I have just thought of your punishment” you said with a smirk making him really nervous.  
“So this is my punishment for not telling you to protect you because I love you and I will fight for you even if it costs me my life? Is this how you repay me?”  
“You should be flattered that the future queen is even touching you right now” you replied as you draw a black line over his eyelid.  
“I feel stupid, not even when I was Mihun I had to do this”  
“This will show me how loyal you are Sehunnie, and stop moving don’t ruin my work of art” you continued with the white power, pink blush powder over his cheeks, and finally the bright red tint on his perfect lips.  
“Sehun you are beautiful, really I envy you as a woman, I could never be this beautiful even if I tried my best”  
“I never thought you were into this weird stuff, the only good thing I get out of this is the fact that you are on my lap and I just got another boner, are we going to take care of it?”  
“Sehun are you home!?” a voice was heard from outside, Dumpling run and with a push to the handle he managed to open the door, letting Luhan in.  
“God almighty! This was something I really never wanted to witness in my life” anounced Luhan bursting into jerks of laughter.  
“Hi orabeoni! I bet it would look even better on you, would you like to try?” you said getting up but stopped by Sehun’s leg, giving you a stare.  
“Nooooo! I am manly!” Luhan got pissed a little as he often got the comment that he looked feminine.  
Sehun got up and went to wash his fully painted face while you noticed that there were people outside.  
Once Sehun was finished he returned with a serious look, he looked formal… distant, he gave a nod to Luhan and you saw Chanyeol entering followed by a taller man called Yifan and a very muscly shorter one called Minseok, all three kneeled at your presence making you gasp in surprise turning your head to Sehun that soon followed as well as Luhan.  
“W-what’s going on? Sehun get up, what’s this?“ you whispered tapping on Sehun’s shoulder.  
"Hello your highness, I hope this will be done by all the kingdom once you get to palace and get your place back” you heard the voice of your cousin Baekhyun as he entered the cottage.  
“B-Baekhyun?”  
“Give us a moment please” he said, the three men, Luhan and Sehun got up and went outside.  
“No Sehun stay here with me!” you exclaimed.  
“Wow Sehun you got yourself the girl, I am impressed”  
“Shut up Baekhyun, I really still do not trust you no matter how Sehun sugarcoated everything”  
“I understand, I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t trust me either, but we need to talk in private”  
Sehun looked at you and gave you a reassuring smile, leaving you alone with Baekhyun closing the door behind him.  
“How have you been cousin? I tried making my best effort to make you feel less deprived”  
“By locking me with a guy wearing dresses?”  
“You should be thankful though, Sehun is one of the most patient and genuine people I know”  
“Sorry, I cannot say the same about you”  
Baekhyun nodded looking at his hands “I will kill my father if I have to, I am sorry for all this”  
When you heard him say that with a cracked voice you knew he wasn’t lying, he was being honest.  
“I have 11 of my men that will help me in this, the only ones I found that I could trust, Sehun is one of them of course”  
“Well you have 12, I can crossdress as well you know, and I think I am not any shorter than your man Minseok”  
“I wouldn’t put you in danger”  
“I will not live if this doesn’t work, so I would like to die next to Sehun in battle for my cause”  
Baekhyun smiled and nodded.  
“It’s tomorrow at dawn”  
“It should be nice few hours we have left Sehun, why are you ruining it?”  
“I don’t want you to come”  
“Let’s discuss this while you warm me up, hmm? I feel cold, look see?” you said taking of your clothes before him, he looked the other way.  
Once completely naked you hugged him but he wasn’t hugging back, he looked at the ceiling trying not to make eye contact.  
“Sehun~~~ please~~~” you whined, but he wasn’t moving, you then ripped his upper garment.  
“Wait what are you doing?” he looked down at his chest.  
“A-are you crying Sehun? Oh my god, I didn’t even see Mihun crying before, and here we have the almighty manly man Sehun crying, and you are not affected by me naked anymore” you pouted and covered yourself with the sheets.  
Sehun went into his knees and took off his clothes joining you but you gave him your back, which gave him a better angle to hug you, he buried his face in your back and kept crying.  
“I don’t want to lose you”  
“You won’t Sehun, if we are together in this you won’t, we either die together or live together”  
He sighed and kissed your back softly, one kiss after another, you felt his arousal in your backside and you were pleased with it, you turned around and cupped his face wiping his tears with your thumbs, bringing him closer into a delicate kiss.  
“I just want to let you know that despite not being able to show you how much I loved you these past 2 years I always had, even when I was a boy, the first time I saw you in the carriage on our way here, when you were full of spots; and when you hugged me for the first time, I wanted to return that hug, I am sorry I wasted so much time without showing my love to you”  
“Sehun, if we live we will have the rest of your lives to show me this, make it up to me, but now I really need some of that warmness you promised me”  
Sehun started kissing you again, slowly taking care of you, taking his time savouring you, as if it was going to be the last time, his tears still falling down from his cheeks to yours, he worshiped every inch of your body with light kisses and caresses. He broke the contact with you momentarily to stroke himself a few times before positioning himself and sliding inside you, he was gentle and slow, not how you liked it but you knew he needed it to be like this this time, you didn’t complaint and instead enjoyed his path, between kisses he looked at you taking in all your face, wanting to memorise every inch, while you wiped his tears that were uncontrollable.  
In his head a rollercoaster.  
If you died he wouldn’t forgive himself.  
If he did, he wouldn’t want to leave you alone.  
If you both lived, your love was condemned. You were too naive not to realise yet that…   
A queen cannot marry a peasant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________
> 
> A/N: How do you think they will resolve this dilemma?  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	8. Part 8

A light kiss on your forehead while your toes between his thighs, they were warm, you felt good about waking up like this everyday.  
“It’s time my precious queen” he spoke softly.  
“A hug, one of those that make me miss oxygen”  
He hugged you tight like you liked while you leaned on his bare chest.  
“We have to go…”  
Military attire, sword and off you went on your horse, you followed Sehun closely while Minseok and Luhan in front and Chanyeol and Yifan followed behind.  
At the palace’s gate you had to fake that you were an injured soldier seeking for medical assistance, you were lying forward on the horse looking unconscious, the gates opened without suspecting anything.  
Minseok, Luhan, Yifan and Chanyeol went to meet Baekhyun and you waited with Sehun at the stables.  
Once alone you tried to encircle your arms around Sehun’s neck but he was avoiding contact, you thought it was because he was shy that this wasn’t your usual enviroment.  
“Just one kiss before battle”  
“Please not here, not now”  
“But what if I die…”  
“Don’t say that, EVER!” he said looking very upset and his facial expression turning intimidating, nothing like you’ve ever seen.  
“Sehun I love you”  
He looked away, he certainly didn’t look himself.  
“What is wrong?” you asked.  
“I am trying to concentrate”  
“No that is not it, what’s wrong?”  
“Is not everyday when I might die in battle, I am nervous”  
“Come on guys, Baekhyun is at the throne hall” announced Luhan at the stables gate.  
You both followed Luhan, you both hesitant and uncertain.  
At the throne hall, your uncle, Baekhyun and the rest of Baekhyun’s soldier-friends. You came forward in front of your uncle, Sehun behind you.  
“W-what is this? How dare you leave the temple you little spoiled brat, and what are you wearing? Detain her at once!”  
Baekhyun got up in front of his father drawing his sword with difficulty.  
“No father, I think you have taken over the throne that doesn’t correspond you for long enough, she is here to make justice”  
“My son! What are you saying? I will hang you, I will cut your throat if you do not stop saying nonsense!”  
“Father this is my last warning!”  
“Guards! Guards!” screamed your uncle, then a set of 6 guards appeared, Baekhyun’s men were more of course it was 1 against 2.  
“You killed my parents, did you think you would get away with it uncle?”  
“And now I regret that I didn’t kill you too, you little ungrateful insect” he replied.  
When the guards heard that, they lowered their swords, everybody loved your father and his reign, nothing compared to the poverty and cruelty of their new king, they joined forces with the other soldiers that were protecting you.  
“What are you doing? I am your king!” he cried desperately.  
“Please father abdicate and you shall have a fair trial, otherwise your own people will plot against you after this is revealed” said Baekhyun almost crying.  
“Never!”   
He pulled a small sword he had in his sleeve and attacked Baekhyun with it, Kyungsoo was close to your uncle and without hesitation he behead him making his head roll right in front of your feet, Sehun pulled you to his chest to avoid you from seeing such a horrific sight, while Baekhyun fell in the floor crying over his father, he was also injured in his thigh from his father’s attack.  
Baekhyun’s mother entered the throne hall and from the shock she bit her tongue making her faint.  
It was all over now.  
Days passed, Baekhyun’s mother killed herself as soon as she regained consciousness.  
Baekhyun was strong despite losing his family in this horrible way, he told you that now you were even and could feel each other’s pain, you discovered how kind hearted he really was covering it with his playful arrogance.  
All Baekhyun soldier-friends were promoted in the army, including Luhan.  
You were proclaimed the queen pf Joseon, but you were miserable and unhappy. You haven’t been with Sehun for a very long time, he was avoiding you at all costs, every time you were together he spoke to you as a queen without making eye contact, you were going crazy, how could you feel so bad while him not even show the tiniest bother?  
You had to speak to him in private, you knew it would create gossip, but you didn’t care.  
“Call Sehun!”  
“The soldier Sehun your highness?” asked your maid.  
“How many Sehun’s we have in palace?”  
“I will your highness, I will guide him to the meeting hall”  
“I SAID CALL HIM, HERE!”  
Your maid was astonished, but she left without further discussion and went for her errand.  
“Did you call for me your majesty?” it was Sehun standing at the door, you pulled him in.  
“I missed you Sehun-ah”  
He cleared his throat and focused on something else”  
“Thank you your majesty”  
“Sehun… why are you so formal? Haven’t you missed me?  
He didn’t reply…  
“Sehun! What is wrong with you? I need you, I need you to hug me, to love me”  
“Your majesty, I am afraid I will not be able to help you in that matter any longer, you are the queen of Joseon and I am just a soldier now”  
“Sehun I don’t care who I am, and I want this soldier to be with me”  
“I am afraid that is no longer possible your highness”  
“So if that is the case why did you bring me here? I want to go back to our house and by happy again”  
“I will excuse myself your majesty”  
“Sehun!” you pulled him hugging him tight, he was still like a rock “I love you Sehun”  
Sehun tried his best not to tear and stepped back, he bowed and left you alone and miserable.  
You regretted it. You regretted it all. Coming here, making Baekhyun lose his parents and last but not least losing Sehun, a queen and a soldier, you thought it was possible, but judging by Sehun’s attitude… no it wasn’t, you knew very little in politics, but now you knew one rule, royalty didn’t mix with soldiers.  
You went to visit Baekhyun in his royal residence adjacent to the palace, you got very close, and you often visited him and vice versa, he often was accompanied by his close friends when you were not with him, he wasn’t doing bad, in the contrary Baekhyun looked relieved and finally freed from the weight on his shoulders.  
You entered without knocking or asking for permission, they were hand wrestling all 12 of them including Luhan and Sehun who was bare chested along with Minseok and this other impressive soldier Junmyeon, as you saw them you cleared your throat, they all bowed at you.  
“Leave us alone, I want to speak with Baekhyun”  
“Oh not now! We were in the middle of something” you looked at Bakhyun pissed as he whined “Alright, guys wait here I will be right back”  
He guided you to his meeting room, you sat, and the moment he sat next to you you started to cry.  
“I don’t want this Baekhyun, I hate it”  
“Cousin, this is your destiny, the moment you were born you were the crown princess”  
“All I want…”  
“Sehun?”  
You looked up meeting his eyes “y-yes, I do, I can’t live this miserable life”  
“Cousin, that is not possible, eventually a son of a minister will ask your hand in marriage, and you will live your life as the queen and you will forget him, and…”  
“Be miserable forever, besides, I don’t know anything about politics, this person I will marry will rule and I will be a nobody”  
“I am sorry cousin, I wish I could help”  
“Send him away, I don’t want to see his face ever again, I don’t want him around here, send him to the temple, to look after it or whatever, and don’t let him ever leave that place, if he isn’t bothered by how depressed I am, I will not let him be happy either”  
“Yes cousin, I will do as you wish”  
“And you Baekhyun, I have other plans for you, and you will obey me”  
“I will always obey the queen”  
Sehun was exiled to the temple, without explanations he was sent to spend his life there forever, you couldn’t see him, even seeing Luhan was bothering you, extremely annoying he reminded you of him.  
You saw Sora everyday in palace, but ever since you sentenced Sehun she was distant, which made it less difficult, you didn’t want to face her and she didn’t want to see you either, she thought you were ungrateful for everything that she had done for you, even her son, he gave all of him, and the way you repaid them was cruel.  
Ministers, high rank officials, high rank generals in the army and Baekhyun were waiting for you at the royal meeting hall.  
You made your entrance and sat down at the throne.  
“I Byun ___ queen of Joseon, abdicate my position to my cousin Byun Baekhyun, for him to take the throne and become the king of Joseon, I will not give any explanations”  
Baekhyun was seated in his old mother’s seat, he looked at you eyes doubled in size shellshocked, unable to verbalise, you looked at him smiled and nodded your head.  
“No one will fill this place better than you cousin, I love and trust you, you know where to find me” you winked at him and made your way out.  
He wasn’t at the temple, you went to the lake and saw his fair skin figure under the water curtain, you took off your hanbok, and went into the water, you reached the waterfall, slowly took off your wet undergarments and hugged him from his back, he winced at your touch turning around in panic.  
“I missed you Sehun”  
He looked right and left, fearing that anyone could see you, he covered you with his body reaching for your wet undergarments.  
“Put them back on” he asked firmly.  
You pressed yourself on him kissing his chest and collarbones.  
“I said put them back on!” he sounded demanding, you liked it.  
“Yes sir”   
You slowly and seductively put them back on.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Ah no, you kneel at the presence of the queen”  
So he did, you took advantage that he was in a more reachable position and you sat on his lap, you looked at his face wanting to remember his perfect factions, but he didn’t look very happy, it was hard enough trying to forget you and you were making it so difficult for him.  
“Please your highness, don’t make it harder than it already is”  
“Sehun, take me back to our house”  
The walk back to the temple was quiet, you tried being playful pinching and tickling him but he didn’t react, you were starting to get worried, you decided to use your power over him just a little bit, before telling him the truth about you not being the queen anymore.  
He let you in first closing the door behind him, finally looking at your eyes.  
“I am so cold Sehun, will you warm me up…? You know like you used to?” you said taking your clothes off again.  
“Your majesty I will wait outside, you can take some of Mihun’s clothes that were left behind in my room”  
“Don’t you dare leave Sehun, I am warning you I am your queen and you must obey me”  
He turned around again to face you, he looked enraged and sad at the same time, you were afraid he didn’t love you anymore.  
“Follow me to my room”  
He did, you closed the door and ordered him to sit in the futon, you started to take your clothes off just to attract his attention but he didn’t look very interested, you really were starting to worry now, why was he acting like this? No one from palace was here, then why?  
“You really have no pride do you?” he blurted out.  
“What?” you said shocked.  
“Yeah, I mean here you are undressing for the second time in front of a man that has no interest in you, I am not an animal I can control myself even if you are naked, besides I don’t find you attractive”  
“I will behead you Sehun, in public if you don’t stop acting like this, say that you love me like you did before”  
“I never did actually, I did all that because of the good money Baekhyun was giving me” he lied, his words were coming like knifes stabbing his heart.  
You fell on your knees after that last statement, you couldn’t breath properly, you kept looking at the smirk he had plastered on his face.  
“Shouldn’t you get going back before it gets too dark, your ‘high… ness’” he teased.  
You got up and went to slap his face but he grabbed your wrist, you took your other hand and tried again he grabbed it also, he was in full control and his smirk wasn’t going away.  
“Too weak, it looks like I taught you nothing all this time, I could do whatever I want with you right now”  
“Let me go you little snake, I hate you”   
“Do you really? Shall we see if you hate me?”  
He pushed you to the futon and sat on top of you, he took off his upper garment revealing his perfect abs and the skin you craved for all this time, you relaxed yourself for a bit until he spoke again.  
“It doesn’t look like you hate me”   
You started to pull yourself free, but he grabbed both your wrists in one hand while he ripped the rest of your undergarments that you didn’t take off yourself before, you started to scream, Sehun felt hated, he succeeded in what he was trying to pull off, but not quite yet, he wanted to make sure that you hated him, forever…  
Without any warning and any stimulation he pushed his member inside you, you were dry and didn’t enjoy what he was doing, but he kept thrusting in a very unusual manner, nothing like you beloved Sehun.  
“Is this what you came for, your highness? It is, isn’t it? Then why do you pretend that you are not liking it?”  
“I don’t know this side of you Sehun, let me go”  
“You like it don’t you?”  
You finally managed you set your hands free and slapped him as hard as you could.  
“I can’t believe that I actually gave up my throne for someone like you” you said getting up and leaving him speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: shit Sehun U_U  
> Thanks for reading, please feedback ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

It hurt, both his cheek and his heart felt pain, he sat on the futon while he saw you opening the door in panic, you were putting your clothes back on wanting to leave, he could hear you weeping as you went down the stairs, he didn’t know what to do, whether to follow you and try to make the situation less ugly or whether to face reality.  
“Dumpling let me go, leave my hanbok let me go” he heard you talking, it gave him some time to think.  
He put on his undergarments and run downstairs, you were still struggling to convince Dumpling to leave you, you looked at the door and saw Sehun standing looking rather sorry, it broke your heart, deep down inside you knew he was acting, you knew how much he loved you and how much he was suffering to let you go, but he had crossed the line and you were too hurt this time.  
He came your way, he tried pulling your arms but you shoved him away, Sehun went on his knees and told Dumpling to go outside.  
“You had even brainwashed the dog, I am impressed Sehun”  
“He loves me, so he listens to me”  
“I loved you too, and this is how you repay my love”  
He then pulled you to his chest, in his arms, the place you loved most, his heart was beating on your ear and your lips brushed against his porcelain milky skin, his scent, his warmth almost made you forget everything, you parted your lips and pressed them on his chest your nose sniffing at him, you closed your eyes and got lost in his hug, you looked up at his shoulders and you were ready to melt in his arms, until he spoke, that is when you really remembered that you too had pride, and not everything was solved with a hug.  
“You gave up your throne for me? Is that how much you love me?”  
“I surely did, Baekhyun deserves it more than me anyhow”  
“___ I love you, I am sorry”  
“Oh don’t be, you can leave the temple now, I have no authority anymore. Thank you Sehun, for everything it was nice meeting you” you said pulling yourself from him, but he pulled you back on his chest, this was being harder than you thought it would be, he had a mighty touch.  
“I love you, you will always be my queen”  
“Yeah that sounds very nice, but no thank you, I don’t want a person like you, I was mistaken in my choice”  
“I am sorry, for everything, for toda-”  
“Oh don’t mention it, I was enjoying it, even though it didn’t look like it, don’t worry about it, I am fine”  
“___! Why are you being like this? Now that we finally can be together”  
“You are the most selfish human being I have ever had the pleasure to meet, leave me alone Sehun, I might not be be the queen, and Baekhyun might be your friend, but he is still my cousin, don’t make him angry” you finally said pinching his chest very hard, he let go but pulled your wrist one more time, you pushed him.  
“Please forgive me”  
“Goodbye Sehun”  
You arrived at the palace, you went straight to Baekhyun’s residence, they were meeting for the coronation event, he looked happy but when he saw you he into got worried, he sent everyone out and came closer to you, you threw yourself at him and started to cry.  
“Hey, hey cousin… what is it? Did you change your mind? You want your throne back?” he teased, you punched his shoulder and kept crying.  
“What did that bastard do to you?” he continued  
“He is bad, I hate him”  
“No you don’t hate him, and I can assure you Sehun is far from being bad, tell me what happened”  
You sat next to him you explained his attitude when you went to the temple, not getting into details about what happened in the end, but Baekhyun kind of guessed it. He did get mad, he didn’t even know that your relationship was taken to the next level to begin with, he was angry, but he knew deep down why Sehun was doing all this.  
“Cousin… I don’t know what to say, I am sorry for not telling you before that Sehun was acting all this time, he asked for help for you to forget about him, but I see he needed no help, he did cross the line… tell me what you want me to do, I will sentence him with anything you ask me, I could hang him if that is what will make you feel better”  
“No Baekhyun, I have a better idea”  
“From now on you two will be ___’s personal guards, you will not leave her for a second, even the night guarding will be performed by you two” said Baekhyun to Sehun and another soldier Kim Jongin.  
He was Sehun’s age and was just as handsome, his hair was so shiny that you thought it could actually glow in the dark, he had lips that looked like pillows and a smile that could lighten the darkest place, he was tan like you, his eyes were mysterious, they held a lot of words in silence, he was a total heartbreaker, he was as equally as attractive as Sehun, but he has been in the market for longer while Sehun was being Mihun in exile, Kim Jongin was the dream guy of all the palace girls…   
Perfect…  
“That will be an honour your majesty” said Jongin bowing at Baekhyun and at you, he smiled and you felt that the future was looking brighter already.  
Sehun saw how you smiled back at Jongin and he felt sick, although he was happy that he will be next to you, maybe even have a chance to win you back, that was if Jongin didn’t get too much in the way.  
You didn’t cross a word with Sehun for days, he just quietly followed you everywhere, Jongin knew that Sehun had interest in you and often teased him about it. Sehun was suffering seeing you this close yet this distant.  
You met Sora and Luhan and your relationship went to what is was before exiling Sehun to the temple, Sora knew that her son did something bad, she was just not wanting to get into details, otherwise she was going to end up hating her own son, she also knew that Sehun’s new position wasn’t in vain, she knew you still loved him, you were just making him suffer a bit, as a light punishment.  
“I would like to go to the seaside today”  
“Should we get more escorts?” asked Jongin.  
“No need, I trust you Kim Jongin, you are strong and will protect me” you replied smiling beautifully.  
Sehun cleared his throat and looked away, Jongin was enjoying every moment of this drama.  
You sat in the carriage enjoying the little conversation you eavesdropped between Sehun and Jongin.  
“You are too friendly, why do you keep smiling at her?”  
“Why do you care Sehun-ah? She is a young beautiful princess, why wouldn’t I smile at her? I would be crazy if I didn’t”  
“Don’t!” added Sehun firmly.  
“Why!?”   
“I said don’t, that is if you still want to be my friend”  
Jongin laughed but didn’t add anything to that.  
You arrived to a beautiful beach, it was hot and very sunny, you took off your shoes and lifted your hanbok high enough for your calfs to show, Jongin doubled his eyes in surprise, while Sehun slapped his shoulder, Sehun was very easy to tease.  
“Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, my foot!” you cried, you had stepped on a sharp stone, you sat down to see you had a small cut, both Sehun and Jongin rushed your side.  
Jongin took your foot in his hand but Sehun shoved him away replacing his hand with his own.  
“I am fine, it’s nothing, it will go away as soon as I dip my feet in the water, leave my foot”  
“I will carry you” said Sehun.  
“No thanks, I would rather want Jongin to carry me” you smiled at him.  
Jongin carried you bridal style, you encircled your arm around his neck. Having him this close to you made you appreciate his face more, his skin was sun kissed, and his lips were just crimson and perfect, it all complemented the smirk plastered on his face so well, he looked at you when he noticed how you were looking at him you then looked away embarrassed.  
“I know you love Sehun to death but I don’t blame you getting caught up with my beauty your highness, it’s only natural”  
“W-what? I d-don’t…”  
“Don’t worry, I think this will teach him a lesson, I don’t really know what he did, but if you feel like he deserves a punishment then that is what he is getting”  
You giggled and nodded your head.   
To Sehun the view was killing him, you laughing, Jongin’s magic perfect face while carrying you, it was going to be worst than the exile he was sent to.  
Jongin finally put you down, he held both your hands and guided you to the water, he stopped for a second to take off his upper garment revealing his dream body, just as perfect as Sehun’s but with that golden tan he had, impressive guy all over, undeniable perfection.  
Sehun came running, he looked at you with his typical frown, he then looked at Jongin sending him death threats through his eyes.  
“Sehun, I guess you can’t have a swin with us, you know the sun is really hot today, you will get sun burned, your skin is way to pale to endure it, I will take care of her highness”  
“I will not leave you alone with her half naked”  
He said taking off his upper garment too, ‘oh he looked hot, with his muscles tensed and being all jealous’ his skin was already a tone pinker and he was for sure going to have a sun burn today.  
“I don’t know how to swim, wait for me Jongin” you said clinging unto his neck, Jongin swam deep inside the water with you on his back.  
Sehun was finding it hard to even breath at that stage, he decided to stay outside the water torturing himself hearing your giggles while Jongin flashed you with his perfect pearly smile.  
After a nice swim you and Jongin got out the water facing a cooked red Sehun, his shoulders were peeling already and his nose and ears were blood red.  
“Sehun you really should go in the shadow, you will have trouble even dressing tomorrow”  
“I don’t care, I am enjoying the amusing view, as long as her highness is happy I am happy too”  
“Awww, thanks Sehun, I will just need some help undressing, who will…”  
Before you finished talking Sehun grabbed you from your wrist and pulled you towards the carriage, leaving Jongin cracking in laughter, pleased of how jealous Sehun was.  
“You are hurting me, again… leave me alone Sehun”  
He slammed you up against the carriage and caged you between his arms looking at you firmly not caring that you were punching his chest, his frown daring and confident.  
“Look at me!” he ordered, you slowly stopped punching him and looked up meeting his menacing gaze.  
“What do you think you are doing now?”  
“What do you want, Sehun, I don’t belong to you, I can redo my life you know”  
“No you can’t, and yes you belong to me” he said lowering his face to your level taking your lips into his giving you a sweet open mouthed kiss.  
You surrendered the minute he touched you, you loved him way too much, you were weak, but you remembered why were you there and what was your purpose; when you caught his lower lip between your teeth you bit him with force causing a significant bleed.  
“I said no Sehun, now that will remind you that you really have no hope with me” you opened the door of the carriage locking it behind you.  
Sehun was left with a bleeding lip, while Jongin approached trying to contain his laughter.  
“We shall head back”  
“We shall, you are as pink as a pig and your lower lip looks like he had better days”  
“Shut the hell up Jongin, I am in no mood for your sarcasm”  
Wearing his uniform back hurt, his lip hurt, he was completely annoyed for everything, he just wanted to arrive and get something on his shoulders that felt like they were burning.  
You arrived, you nodded at Jongin thanking him and gave a last disgusted look to Sehun before going back to your residence.  
Sehun went to the nurse, his clothes felt like they were glued and he was peeling himself off to get undressed for the nurse. As Sehun was suffering the junior nurse was loving every second, she was 3 years younger than Sehun and just been accepted as an apprentice, how lucky she was to be attending Sehun she thought.  
“You are badly burned, we need to put you aloe ointment to sooth the burns, I think you need to stay here”  
“No just give me the ointment, I will let Luhan hyungnim help me” he said uninterested.  
She saw his swollen lip and as a reaction she reached to his lip stretching it to see his injury “what happened here? It’s very swollen, did you cut yourself?”  
Your foot felt funny, the cut was very small but it was itchy when you walked on it, you went to see the nurse to get a bandage.  
You opened the door to the clinic and saw the beautiful nurse Hani, the much younger and much cuter than you, touching Sehun’s lip, he was bare chested and he was looking at her.  
You dropped the key of your room that you were holding and Sehun and Hani looked at you.  
“I need a bandage… for my foot”  
“Sure your highness, I will take a look at it”  
“No keep doing what you were doing, it looks more serious than my issue”  
“In that case would you mind spreading the ointment on my burns… Hani” asked Sehun with a nice cute tone.  
“Sure general Sehun”  
“Just call me Sehun orabeoni” he said looking at you with an annoying smirk  
The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: what are they doing? ^_^  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	10. Part 10 - Ft. Chanyeol

“Sure Sehun orabeoni” said Hani in a very shyly manner.  
You sensed she liked Sehun, but of course she did, she was in front of the most perfect human being that ever walked the earth, you also found that his burns actually were kind of cute, his nose was pink and his lower lip red and swollen from your bite earlier.  
Hani got a bit of the ointment and started to work on Sehun’s shoulders, he kept frowning in pain and hissing all the way, you had to admit that he was turning you on.  
“You are very good Hani, I feel better already, you have magic hands”  
“I-I do? Well thanks orabeoni, it means a lot coming from you”  
You cleared your throat, for a second. it felt like they forgot about your presence there.  
“So… Hani… your sister Hari is married to general Kim Junmyeon if I am not mistaken?” you asked.  
“Yes, she is your highness”  
“Mmm interesting, I also heard that general Park Chanyeol had an interest in you, didn’t he want to ask your hand in marriage, I believe that is what I heard, am I correct?”  
Hani felt embarrassed avoiding to look at Sehun “it’s true, he already did talk to my father”  
“Really?” you looked at Sehun satisfied enough with the reply, drawing a smile on your face.  
“B-but I refused”  
“What!? Why?” you asked with a tone higher than intended.  
“He is not my type, he is too childish and he looks dumb”  
“Park Chanyeol? The one and only Park Chanyeol, tall handsome Park Chanyeol? Are you sure we are speaking about the same person?”  
Hani avoided looking at you and continued by rubbing some ointment on Sehun’s nose, which caused an intense stare.  
“Yes I am sure, that is not the man I want”  
“Although you are very young yourself Hani, but I see you know what you want” stated Sehun looking at her.  
“I disagree with that” you blurted out interrupting their stating game “how old are you?”  
“I just turned 16 your highness”  
“Too young, you will change your mind so many times, believe me I know, and I am 21 so I have a little bit of experience, I say it’s a pity that you let Chanyeol’s chance pass you”  
Hani looked rather annoyed, but it didn’t make her less happy about being able to touch Sehun, she didn’t care, she was not wasting this moment for anything or anyone.  
“On second though, I think my foot needs help NOW!” you exclaimed.  
Hani smiled at Sehun and and bowed shyly coming your way, you sat on the table and lifted your hanbok up to your thighs, you looked at Sehun. He gulped and swallowed, you saw his Adams apple bobble up and down a few times. Yes you still affected him by simply showing your legs.  
“No need your highness, your injury is in your foot”  
“You don’t tell me what to do Hani, I feel like lifting my hanbok, do you have a problem with that?”  
Sehun started to scratch his neck, he was clearly uncomfortable.  
“Right so… I will leave now, Luhan hyungnim is waiting for me”  
“Sehun orabeoni!” Hani jumped from her seat “please come again I can help you in places you can’t reach”  
“Sure thing Hani” he said winking at her.  
You took the bandage and went outside following Sehun barefoot “don’t you dare come after me Hani, I am warning you, you don’t want to have me as an enemy” you threatened her pointing at her with your forefinger, if it wasn’t obvious before it was obvious now.  
You went outside, you looked right and left and then you saw Sehun leaning into the wall with one arm, totally satisfied about your little jealousy scene, he knew very well that Jongin had no interest in you but in the contrary Hani was very interested in him.  
“Are you looking for me? My queen?”  
“Don’t call me that, I am no queen thanks to you”  
“You didn’t answer my question” he added with a sideways smile.  
“As a matter of fact yes, yes I am”  
“I am all yours”  
“Don’t play with fire, you will lose your friend Chanyeol, it’s not worth it and I think it’s selfish to involve other people in our differences”  
“Well Hani doesn’t want Chanyeol hyungnim, she wants someone else, I think that someone might be interested after all, she is so young and vibrant, it will make me live what I didn’t while I was Mihun”  
“Just as I thought, you are a jerk and you are crazy”  
“Crazy for you! Don’t you get it?” he said roughly pulling you to his side “you are driving me crazy, just by looking at your legs I was at your mercy, I love you, I need you, it’s actually painful not having you close” he said pressing his already hard bulge on your thigh.  
“Tell Hani to fix it for you, she is a nurse and she is more than willing” you replied shoving him away.   
Days were passing by, Sehun was devastated, getting you back was actually harder than what he thought it would.  
Looking at the ceiling of his room thinking what do do next to win you back, also thinking that indeed he would lose his friend Chanyeol if he kept acting this childish with Hani.  
Three days after… Junmyeon asked to meet in private.  
“You… Hani what is going on Sehun-ah? Hari is very worried you might be playing with her”  
“I am not playing with no one hyungnim, she has this idea not me”  
“You are feeding the idea though Sehun”  
“I need to get treatment, I can’t even wear my clothes look at me” he then revealed his peeled shoulder to Junmyeon.  
“Hani likes you Sehun, be careful, I don’t want problems with my in-laws, and you know Chanyeol-ah still wants her despite the times she refused him and-”  
Just then Minseok, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Luhan and Jongin enetered.  
“Where you talking about Hani?” asked Chanyeol intrigued after Hani’s name rang in his ear.  
He had been hearing rumours about Sehun paying her frequent visits, but he didn’t want to believe that his friend was betraying him.  
Sehun looked away, Luhan sat next to him while Junmyeon cleared his throat.  
“I asked you a question damn it!” cried Chanyeol while Luhan placed an arm over his little brother.  
“Come on sit down Chanyeol, you know that Hani has no interest in you, I hear it from Hari all the time, you shouldn’t be this upset” said Junmyeon.  
“Damn you Sehun! I knew you would be playing with her head, I just didn’t believe that you my friend would do this to me”  
“I do not have any interest in her, believe me hyungnim” said Sehun worried about his friendship with Chanyeol.  
“I have been too patient, I will do things my way now” he said getting closer and punching Sehun’s face knocking him to the floor before Luhan could avoid it.  
image  
“You have gone too far this time Sehun, selfishly thinking of yourself” said Luhan.  
“It’s his fault he started it” said Sehun pointing at Jonging.  
The truth was Jongin did feel a bit bad a bout all this, he was doing the exact thing Sehun was doing to Chanyeol, the whole situation was messed up.  
“I want to get married” said Chanyeol entering Baekhyun’s quarters almost screaming.  
“Well good for you Chanyeol, I know we are best friends but still you owe me some respect, you entered my quarters without even knocking and your tone is a bit too loud”  
“I apologise your majesty”  
“No your majesty needed, what’s with you Chanyeol-ah? Did Hani agree?”  
“No she didn’t, and that is why I am here, do something, force her to marry me, talk to her parents, Hari and Junmyeon are on my side I am sure”  
“I didn’t know you were that kind of guy, I thought you would rather convince her of how charming of a guy you are”  
“Well it’s not working, and Sehun is playing dirty”  
“Ah so I’ve heard, that little bastard… alright, I will use my position to force this girl into marry you, the things I do for you Chanyeol…”  
Next day Baekhyun advised Hani’s father that there was nothing to discuss the wedding will be celebrated the following day.  
The night before the wedding Hani escaped from her house and sneaked into Sehun’s dorm, she found him sleeping in his futon, she looked at him and started to cry, Sehun heard her and woke up, she threw herself at him.  
“Please, please help me I don’t want to marry general Chanyeol, I do not love him, but I love you”  
“I am sorry Hani, but my heart belongs to someone else” Sehun simply stated.  
“But you kept coming and you looked at me different, I felt it”  
“I am sorry, I was just trying to get my girl jealous, now I understand that it was not the wisest thing to do”  
“You used me and played with my feelings?”  
“I am sorry” he said again looking down very regretful.  
Hani was quite loud, at some stage a few of the soldiers in the dorms woke up, one of them happened to be Chanyeol, he heard a feminine voice and without thinking it twice he got his sword and went to Sehun’s room, he slid the door open and saw Hani on her knees next to Sehun crying, Chanyeol draw his sword and pointed at Sehun’s throat.  
“You will die now in my hands Sehun, I warned you and you know she was going to be my wife in a couple of hours”  
The rest of the guys woke up and followed the noise, Luhan covered his little brother with his own body while the rest tried to calm Chanyeol down.  
Hani got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around Chanyeol, she was much much shorter than him, she tightened the grip at his waist and cried on his chest.  
“Please stop Chanyeol orabeoni”  
“Orabeoni? Since when you address me like that? it’s always been general Chanyeol”  
“Since now, please let it go, just follow me, please I want to talk to you”  
“Are you doing this because you are scared I might hurt your lover!?”  
Hani looked at Chanyeol with puppy eyes “please”  
He was too weak, he followed her…  
She pulled him by his sleeve to the little pond in the back of the military dorms.  
“What do you want Hani? I will cancel the wedding, I don’t want you, I have my pride too you know? Feeling that you are this forced makes me hate myself”  
“No, don’t cancel it”  
“Why!?”  
“Because I know that you love me and I was such a fool, I was almost convinced before Sehun appeared and played with my head, he gave me attention and he was warm, you were just constantly being funny and childish… I swear to you that is the truth”  
“Childish? Do you think I am childish now?” he asked pulling Hani near him looking at her with hungry eyes and dominant attitude she never saw before “do you like me like this?”  
Hani climbed on a rock to be at the same eye level as Chanyeol, she wrapped her arms around Chanyeol’s neck, he then pulled away so she was hanging on his neck.  
“You have nothing to envy from Sehun, you are just as tall if not more, just as strong if not more, and I definitely like you more”  
He then threw the sword to the ground and held her from her bottom as she wrapped her legs around him, he pinned her to tree next to the pond and crashed his lips against hers with so much force that it actually scared Hani, but for the first time she was attracted to him, this side to the goofy Chanyeol she wasn’t used to see, was intriguing and sexy.  
He devoured her, she was already a moaning mess, he was in total control of the kiss as his tongue won the battle against her own, he licked her lips and bit on her lower one, with a pop he broke the kiss looking at her flushed face panting.  
“I love you Hani, please let me show you how much. Will you be my wife?”  
“I am yours forever, will you show me more of this tomorrow?”  
“Baby girl, you will be screaming my name the whole night”  
image  
“I can’t wait”  
“What was that for hyungnim?” screamed Sehun holding on to his stinging cheek.  
“That is for you to remember that there are red lines you cannot cross, it looks like you haven’t lived your teenager years properly and you want to live them now, get yourself back together Sehun” replied Luhan firmly before leaving with the others, just Jongin stayed by his side.  
“You too, just leave!” said Sehun to Jongin.  
“I will never leave my friend, I am sorry too, I will help you get the princess back, I promise” added Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	11. Part 11 - Ft. BTS' Jin

After what happened Jongin and you stopped that stupid dangerous game you were playing at, you were quiet and distant from everything and anyone.  
Chanyeol and Hani were very happy together, she quit her job to attend her new life, and Chanyeol couldn’t be happier, he eventually forgave Sehun.  
Luhan and Sora were the ones that were still upset with Sehun they were very distant and it was affecting Sehun a lot.  
He spoke to Baekhyun several times into quitting his job and quitting the army altogether but the request was always denied.  
He tried talking to you, with the help of Jongin he tried many times to ask for forgiveness but you were too hurt now.  
He thought of escaping, he thought of killing himself, but he always remembered that he couldn’t be away from you for long, so he always found himself crawling back to you, just by being next to you was enough… for now.  
Royal visit day, it was a far cousin of both you and Baekhyun, prince Seokjin was coming unexpectedly claiming the visit was to congratulate Baekhyun on his throne, he was Baekhyun’s age, you were looking forward to meet a far family member. This was something you never experienced in your lifetime in palace.  
All soldiers aligned for his welcoming, you wore a nicer hanbok this day, it was all golden with purple embroideries, you put on heavier black pencil over your eye lids and painted your lips blood red. As soon as you appeared before Jongin and Sehun they both gasped in surprise, when you turned your back you heard Sehun smacking Jongin’s head, despite how far you’ve been for the last couple of months you still loved and lived for the idea that you owned Sehun’s heart.  
You stood next to Baekhyun and waited for Seokjin’s palanqin to stop, he opened the curtain looking at the surroundings then before getting off, he was tall and his shoulders were incredibly broad, in all fairness you’ve never seen shoulders that broad, only Sehun’s. His lips were plump, thick eyebrows and extremely manly factions, his skin tone complemented his features, he was in the pale side but not as much as Sehun and Luhan. Most importantly he wore a confident arrogant sideways smile.   
In conclusion he was gorgeous.  
“Long time no see my dear cousins, you look good your majesty, the Crown of the kingdom suits you”  
“Thank you Seokjin, you don’t look bad at all yourself”  
“And look at you ___, you grew up very well, a true beauty, I hope no man has taken your heart yet. Remember when we used to sneak to the lake and swim together?  
You stood perplexed, you didn’t remember anything of what he was saying.  
"I am heartbroken, that means you don’t remember our first kiss, how could I remember and you don’t? I am a year younger after all”  
Your cheeks flushed feeling the heat when you heard that, more than anything because everyone was hearing this, most of soldiers including Sehun who looked like he was ready to commit a crime right there and then.  
Baekhyun guided Seokjin to the supper table that was awaiting as a welcoming, there were all sort of delicacies. Seokjin sat down asking you to sit next to him, you were overwhelmed by all his attention, this was something totally unexpected.  
Sehun and Jongin stood behind you, Sehun couldn’t hide how annoyed he was, this was no game, it was clear Seokjin was interested in you, and that was something he wasn’t prepared to witness.  
“I admired you before, but after giving your throne to king Baekhyun, I admire you even more, if it’s not too intrusive, may I ask why?”  
“It was for some stupid reason, not worth even remember, having said that I do not regret my decision, Baekhyun is the best king Joseon will have the pleasure to have”  
That totally killed Sehun, at that moment at that instance, he knew that all his hopes to get you back were gone, he sighed out loud making Seokjin notice.  
“What’s with these guards at your back?”  
“It’s for her protection” said Baekhyun.  
“No need for protection when I am near princess” said Seokjin lifting your hand and placing a kiss on the back of your hand.   
Sehun left making it obvious of his annoyance, Jongin bowed and excused himself following Sehun, Baekhyun also followed in fear that Sehun might do something stupid.  
“Sehun! Sehun!” exclaimed Baekhying and Jongin.  
Sehun turned around to face them his face blood red as he bit on his fist.  
“I can’t do this anymore, I want you to release of me, I can’t see this, she clearly doesn’t want me, it’s obvious, am I the only one who doesn’t see it? It’s been months and it looks like she won’t take me back”  
“Sehun don’t be so hard on yourself” said Baekhyun.  
“How many times has she spoken about me? Has she ever mentioned that she misses me? You are close to her, does she even know I exist?” asked Sehun in desperation.  
It was true, it didn’t even show that you were bothered at all, it seemed that you had in fact forgotten about him, Baekhyun avoided answering his questions.  
“But the fact that we are still her guards and she keeps you close must mean something” added Jongin making Baekhyun smile supporting that opinion.  
“Yes, it only means that she likes to torture me” added Sehun finally excusing himself.  
Later that night Sehun and Jongin were guarding your door as per usual, Sehun was still very frustrated and was seriously thinking of just disappear one day and never come back.  
Seokjin appeared in front of your door.  
“The princess doesn’t receive visitors in her quarters” stated Sehun trying to sound professional.  
“How dare you talk to a prince this way? Announce me, she won’t refuse meeting me”  
Jongin tried reasoning with Sehun, looking at him ‘just calm down Sehun’  
“Your highness, prince Seokjin is here and wants to meet you” announced Jongin after knocking on your door.  
You opened the door after throwing on your shoulders a sheet.  
“Prince Seokjin? What brings you here at this hour?” you asked opening the door just enough to show half of your face.  
“Well it’s your birthday today, I never forgot, I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday” he replied taking a step forward making you take a step backwards, he then pulled from his sleeve a beautiful gold necklace.  
“Can we maybe talk tomorrow? I really never received anyone in my quarters before, people might gossip”  
He turned you around and moved your hair away placing the necklace on your neck.  
“Guards you might close the doors now” Seokjin said.  
Sehun at this stage draw his sword and wanted to get inside the room, Jongin pulled him away but Sehun was stubborn and hard to manage.  
“I think we should talk tomorrow” you insisted stuttering still walking backwards until you hit the wall.  
“Happy birthday ___” said Seokjin grabbing you by your waist and pulling you near him crushing his lips on yours.  
The sudden impact made you groan, the sheet fell off your shoulders revealing you were only in your undergarments, you were trying to set yourself free but Seokjin was too strong and eventually you melted into the kiss, it had been so long since you’ve been kissed, you missed Sehun but your pride never made you forgive him. And now this prince was all over you.  
“Please stop” you pleaded breaking the kiss.  
“I like you” he continued taking in your body, licking his lips, he went to kiss you again.  
And that was it, Sehun freed himself from Jongin pushing the door open with his foot drawing his sword and pointing it at Seokjin, when he saw you in his arms with nothing on but your undergarments it made him go ballistic. He knew there was no going back in his actions, this would either make him a killer and would cost him his neck.  
Jongin entered right away, but when he saw you were not presentable he turned his back.  
“How dare you draw a sword at a prince? I will have you hanged!” exclaimed Seokjin, letting go of you.  
“I believe is not very nice to enter the princess’ quarters this late at night as she said- she showed that you are not welcomed”  
“And why is this any of your business?”  
Sehun looked at you with menacing eyes, he waited for you to say something.  
“Seokjin orabeoni, my guards are just trying to protect me, please forgive him”  
“It looks more than just protection…” replied Seokjin.  
“It is more than just protection, and please do not forgive me, just behead me or hang me. As I will not witness my woman being taken by another man”  
“YOUR WHAT? Please, who are you? Just a mere guard” Seokjin looked at you wanting you to deny it.  
“As I said orabeoni forgive him”  
“Never! I will have a talk with his majesty this instant”  
“No! No! Seokjin orabeoni, please don’t… I mean you wouldn’t like my name to be mentioned in all the stories and gossip that will be said about me, right?” you said reaching for Seokjin’s hand, although Baekhyun was your cousin and Sehun was his friend, he couldn’t just ignore what happened.  
Sehun didn’t believe the way you acted, your body was exposed and you were touching another man’s hand, almost begging. Jongin could see from the corner of his eye Sehun’s enraged face expression, he still had his back at you but didn’t want to leave Sehun alone.  
“She is saying that to protect you stupid, she cares about you, she is afraid you might get into big trouble, look at it positively” whispered Jongin.  
“All I see is my woman half naked touching this idiot” Sehun whispered back.  
“Shhh, trust me just stand still, please” pleaded Jongin as he knew the severity of the situation and the trouble Sehun was already in, this was no joke.  
Sehun went down to grab the sheet that was in the floor and covered your shoulders interrupting the stare game you had with Seokjin.  
“Well let me tell you something… I will forgive this guard in one condition”  
Seokjin looked at Sehun firmly now sure that he had feelings for you.  
“You will agree to my marriage proposal” he added with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: Some deep shit you are in Sehunnie…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	12. Part 12 - Ft. Jin (BTS)

“Marry you? I don’t know you!”  
“But I do” added Seokjin.  
Sehun couldn’t sleep that night, the worst of his fears had became a reality, that was it, prince Seokjin will be your husband and he had no power or authority to prevent it, not even your support.  
It was obvious that you were not going to refuse, why would you? Seokjin was a prince, and you have no feelings for Sehun, or at least that is what he thought.  
Living… witnessing that, seeing you being taken by another man, bearing the child of another man, being a mother of children from another man, what was there for Sehun?  
Why couldn’t he move on like you did? Why not accepting that you had something beautiful that ended was such a big realisation for him? He was young and vibrant any girl in the kingdom would kill to have him…   
But Sehun was stuck in the memory of you, your skin, your vulnerable self that needed him, the memory of you bathing, the memory of your period cramps that were only calmed when he rubbed your belly, the memory of your tan skin against his, the memory of you aksing him to warm you up, the memory of your little frosted toes between his thighs, how could you forget about all this and why couldn’t he?  
“I want to take some days off, I want to spend time with my mother your highness” said Sehun.  
“No! She can come here, I need you by my side” you replied arrogantly.  
Sehun snorted.  
“Is that so funny?” you asked annoyed.  
Sehun looked around, there was no one except Jongin next to him, he pushed you inside your room and closed the door behind him.  
“What do you think you are doing? I will scream, Jong-”   
Sehun gaged your mouth with his hand, you looked at him alarmed, he was very hurt, could he possibly harm you?  
“I said I will leave, and not for a few days, I really don’t want to come back, who do you take me for? And by the way, no I don’t care if you sentence me, you might as well it will be easier for me anyways”   
He left you petrified, you didn’t have the chance to reply, you wanted to, but now it was too late.  
If prince Seokjin doubted for a second of your purity, or if he ever knew that you had interest in a soldier, your reputation would be terribly damaged, at this point you couldn’t take Sehun back, you dug your own grave, and you couldn’t get out of the big mess.  
You opened the door, even Jongin wasn’t there, you run looking for them and finally saw Sehun getting out of the palace in a horse through the main gate, you saw Jongin running towards the stables, most likely to get a horse also and run after Sehun.  
“General Jongin! Where did he go?”  
“I hope he went to his mother’s house, please advise Luhan hyungnim of what happened, please… tell him everything”  
You nodded your head and went to talk to Luhan.  
You went to the military dorms, but you thought it would look weird if the palace workers saw you there, so you decided to go talk to Baekhyun and call for Luhan then.  
As you entered the palace everyone was congratulating you, prince Seokjin had officially asked your hand in marriage from Baekhyun and he had agreed, you went to the main hall where you saw them both talking.  
“Please your majesty I need to talk to you in private”  
“But I am practically part of the family now” said Seokjin with a wide smile.  
“Please Seokjin orabeoni, it’s a private matter”  
Prince Seokjin got up and left you two alone, he wasn’t happy and he sensed it could be Sehun related, he was not stupid.  
“How could you agree to something like that without consulting me?”  
“Prince Seokjin said that he asked you yesterday and you were happy about it, I was happy too that you moved on, I hope Sehun can redo his life soon also”  
“Sehun cannot redo his life, Sehun left without permission when he heard of this, please ask someone to call general Luhan, I will tell you everything”  
He did go home to his mother, Jongin caught him in the middle of the way, it was very strange seeing Sehun crying on Sora’s lap, almost made Jongin cry himself, Jongin wanted to go back to talk to you but he didn’t want to leave Sehun, he didn’t trust what he might do.  
“I don’t want prince Seokjin”  
“But it didn’t seem like you wanted Sehun either if you allow me saying your highness” said Luhan almost whispering.  
“Yes exactly! I mean… how was I supposed to know?” exclaimed Baekhyun “and Seokjin assured me that you shared a moment yesterday and you agreed to marry him, I am a bit confused cousin”   
“I just wanted to teach him a lesson, that’s all, of course I want Sehun”  
“A lesson? It’s been almost a year since the incident” Baekhyun now annoyed, your stubbornness was going to cost you the love of your life.  
Luhan didn’t quite understand what incident they were referring to as he knew how his little brother acted recklessly sometimes, it was better not knowing, he didn’t want to hate him, he knew how devastated Sehun must be, not the time to blame him on anything.  
“And prince Seokjin says he knows me? From where? Is he referring to when we were children? That doesn’t make sense”  
“Well no he actually wanted to propose before your exile, but father refused, and after what happened… so when you came back to palace and after my coronation I knew he was coming for this”  
“Well guess what? I am not virgin, and I will marry the man who took my virginity, so you tell him in which ever way to see fit” you announced abruptly taking Luhan and Baekhyun by surprise, Luhan covered his face from the embarrassment while you left Baekhyun a coughing mess.  
After that meeting Luhan also headed home, he knew he had to be with Sehun right now.  
And of course the reckless behaviour started early that day. Sehun went straight to a Gisaeng house, Jongin had to accompany him to any place he went, that wasn’t a choice.  
As soon as they entered 2 Gisaengs grabbed Sehun by the waist and took him to a room while Jongin was trying to take away the hands that were grabbing unto him, they both were equality attractive, nothing like the regular customers.  
Jongin followed Sehun to the room and sat down in a corner repeating that he wasn’t interested and he was just accompanying his mate.  
Sehun sat down and asked for the heaviest drink they had, soon he had 4 gisaengs around him seated, one was pouring drinks, the other undressing him, another one already kissing his neck while the forth was dancing in front of him.  
“Nothing these beauties can’t cure, right Jongin?”  
“Sehun I think this is stupid”  
“What’s with your friend, is he not into women?” asked one of the Gisaengs.  
“Maybe, it never crossed my mind but it could be” replied Sehun with an annoying tone.  
“Yah! Sehun-ah! Shut your mouth or I will leave you here alone!”  
“That doesn’t sound all bad in fairness”  
Jongin couldn’t take the cocky tone of Sehun, he was a pro in teasing, Jongin decided to wait outside as he wouldn’t be able to stop what Sehun came here to do.  
Sehun started to kiss one of the nicer looking Gisaengs, she wasted no time and guided him somewhere else, as he walked through the hallway another Gisaeng passed and she was just as pretty, so he stopped.  
“I want you too, can I have you both?”  
“With pleasure” said the Gisaeng at the corridor.  
“But I wanted you all for myself” pouted the first one.  
“Don’t worry I can take both of you, I will make you remember me for a long time”  
The Gisaengs giggled and guided him to the room.  
As soon as the door slid closed they were at him undressing him, once naked they pushed him to the futon, they also got rid of their own clothes and started the attack on him, one kissed him hungrily while the other took care of his member, he was enjoying himself. For a moment he forgot everything, he was in heaven being worshiped by these 2 incredibly good looking women.  
After about an hour Jongin saw Luhan riding on a horse from far, just perfect, he was afraid to get scolded, but what could he do? He had no authority over Sehun after all.  
Luhan looked angry already, Jongin swallowed and waited for it.  
“I guessed right, how predictable, and what about you? Don’t you want to have fun yourself Jongin-ah?” Luhan asked anger spread over his face.  
“Luhan hyungnim, I swear I tried, I thought he was just here to have a couple of drinks but then…”  
“If you just want to have a couple of drinks you don’t come to a Gisaeng house. Follow me”  
As Luhan entered Gisaengs grouped around him.  
“If anyone touches me I will behead you” he said drawing his sword “where is my brother?”  
Without hesitation they guided Luhan and Jongin to Sehun’s designated room. It was heard from outside the room how Sehun was enjoying himself, his moans shamelessly were loud enough, Luhan closed his eyes and exhaled.  
“Sehun!”  
Sehun heard his brother, he pushed the Gisaengs away, and had just enough time to cover himself before Luhan opened the door.  
“What the hell you think you are doing!?”  
“Hyungnim I-”  
“Get dressed, I will not allow you to throw your life like this”  
“I have no life anymore, I don’t want to live”  
“If you don’t get up right now I will behead you”  
“Yes hyungnim, do it, kill me please because I am such a coward that I can’t do it myself” Sehun said kneeling in front of his brother pointing the sword at him.  
This looked more serious than anyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: Sehun~~~~~ T_T  
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think ^_^


	13. Part 13

“Sehun-ah, what’s with you? Come on get up” said Luhan as he gulped worried sick about his little brother.  
Sehun grabbed the sword with his bare hands tightly and pointed it directly at his heart, his hands started bleeding and Luhan couldn’t just pull it out, he would cut his fingers otherwise.  
“Kill me hyungnim, please” Sehun now a sobbing mess.  
The Gisaengs left the room in panic, Jongin went on his knees trying to reason with Sehun, but it wasn’t working, Luhan slapped Sehun finally making him fall to the floor while he kept crying. Jongin grabbed him by the shoulders and just embraced him into a hug somehow calming him down. And finally they managed to take him home.  
Sora gave him a heavy relaxing infusion which made him sleep while she took care of his injured hands. After Sehun was completely asleep Luhan and Jongin told her about the severity of the situation, Sehun couldn’t be left alone ever, they feared he might actually kill himself.  
Luhan stayed with his mother and brother that night while Jongin returned to palace.  
As soon as Jongin arrived in palace he went to meet up with king Baekhyun who had a problem of his own. How to tell prince Seokjin that this wedding cannot be. Jongin soon gave him more worries after telling him about Sehun’s condition.  
Baekhyun got up and without hesitation decided on talking to prince Seokjin with plain facts.  
“Why?”  
“She is just not in love with you”  
“She will, I can make her love me, I will be good to her, I will the best husband your majesty”  
“Seokjin, I am sorry but she doesn’t want you”  
“Someone else perhaps in her mind?”  
Silence.  
“Hmm… I see your silence answered my question, she loves another man, who shall that be? Anyone better than me?” Seokjin’s tone arose.  
“I understand your frustration. I completely do, I will excuse the tone you are using, but this is something no one has a say in, just her, I am sorry Seokjin”  
Baekhyun left.  
Prince Seokjin felt humiliated, there will be for sure gossip of the possible reasons the princess refused him, and how rude of her really not even saying it to him face to face.  
“Open the door”  
“Your highness, the princess cannot take visits in her chamber” said Jongin.  
“It’s you this time? Where is your friend? The ghost-like looking?”  
“What’s all this? I am trying to sleep” you asked opening the door, expecting Sehun or Jongin, but instead you were welcomed with an angry prince Seokjin.  
He pushed the door open and entered your room.  
“I don’t think this is appropriate, I am an unmarried young woman, you don’t take into consideration the reputation of someone you want to marry”  
“But I heard you don’t want to, so why should I care?” he said slamming the door closed.  
“What do you want prince Seokjin?”  
“Who is he? Who is the man that has your heart?”  
“None of your concern, and now if you’ll excuse me I would like you to leave” you said aiming the door, but he grabbed your wrist before you could open it.   
He brought you closer to him pressing his chest on your back, his grip was tight while he caged your mouth bringing your arm to your back, you tried releasing yourself but it was impossible, you hoped that Jongin would hear you but in vain.  
“It’s that lanky looking guard isn’t he? Did he fuck you?” asked prince Seokjin hoovering his nose over your neck.   
He started placing open mouth kisses around your neck, you felt his teeth and his tongue licking on your neck. He was hurt, he was taking his frustration out on you, he did really love you and all his world collapsed after your rejection.  
His free hand roomed over your body, tears were forming in your eyes and he felt how disgusted you were with his touch. You then bit his hand and finally released yourself from his grip.  
“Jongin! Jongin!” you screamed at the top of your lungs.  
Jongin opened the door but prince Seokjin had grabbed you again, now a dagger was pointing at your neck.  
“If you move any closer she will die” threatened Seokjin.  
“Please your highness, I am sure we can reason, let the princes go and we will do whatever you want”  
“Take me to that bastard, now!”  
“No! Jongin don’t listen to him, don’t take him” you pleaded desperately, you knew if he was face to face to Sehun he would kill him with no hesitation.  
“If you don’t take me to were that guard Sehun is, I will cut the princess pretty neck, and that will make her cousin the king very mad, wouldn’t it?”  
“I am sorry princess ___, I cannot risk your life, Sehun will never forgive me” said Jongin getting out guiding prince Seokjin to the stables.  
Jongin got on his horse, prince Seokjin got in a horse too pulling you in front of him.  
“This shall be interesting, so eager to have an conversation with the man that fucked the woman I want, I can’t promise he will see the sun rising tomorrow though”  
You arrived at Sehun’s house, Jongin got off the horse wanting to warn Luhan and Sehun, but he was stopped by prince Seokjin’s sword.   
“I will be the one giving the surprise, don’t spoil this moment for me” the dagger still pointed at your throat, you couldn’t even talk.  
Luhan heard that there were visitors at the door, he opened the door not expecting the random visit. He immediately feared for Sehun.  
“You look like him, just in tiny feminine version, where is who I assume your brother?”  
That comment had Luhan already wanting to commit a crime.  
“Call him, we will be waiting at the back, he better hurry or else this pretty throat will be suffering"   
Sora heard the noises outside, she feared that it might be something related to Sehun, she didn’t want to wake her son at all costs after he finally gave in and settled down and seemed to be sleeping well.  
“Please prince Seokjin, my son is no condition to meet anyone, he is under the effect of a strong infusion, please I beg you leave him sleep just for today and I will myself send him to palace once he is fit, I can assure you it will be early in the morning.  
"Look at this insignificant guard getting the royal treatment, wake him up this instance, or else!”  
Sehun heard, he wanted to get up but his eyelids felt like they weighted tons, with struggle he shoved the cover away from him and tried to get up, he crawled his way out just in time to open his eyes and see prince Seokjin pointing a dagger at your throat.  
“Yes, get up and face me like a man”  
“Prince-Seok-jin-I” Sehun couldn’t even verbalise, his mouth and tongue felt funny.  
“Did you touch her? Answer me?”  
“YES HE DID, I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO HIM!” you screamed for all the present to hear.  
Sora, Luhan and Jongin were taken aback, while Sehun still couldn’t really open his eyes, he did hear your statement and he knew that the consequences weren’t going to be pleasant ones.  
Seokjin growled in frustration, he pushed you to the ground and came straight to Sehun pulling him at the scruff of his neck.  
“How dare a rat like you touch royalty!? How dare you!?”   
He kept shaking Sehun back and forth, he drew his sword and just when he was about to stab him in his chest you stood between them, the sword landed on you. Seokjin had stabbed you in your lower back, you hugged Sehun and shut your eyes open at the sudden pain.  
Jongin and Luhan took Seokjin’s sword and tied his hands, while he kept screaming that he was sorry and it wasn’t his intention.  
Sora run towards you crying trying to press on the cut, Sehun wasn’t fully aware of the situation, all he knew is that you were in his arms babbling.  
“I love you Sehun, don’t forget that ever, thank you for blessing me with your love”  
And that is when you collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: OMG!!! Let me know what you think ^_~  
> Thanks for reading ^_^


	14. Part 14 - Ft. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was planning in ending it in this part but then I realised that Baekhyun didn’t get any love at all, he is the king after all right? He deserves his own part, so here it is, I hope it’s not boring, I will get back to Sehun with really good action, I promise.

“Sehun I love y-y-y-ou” you fell in his chest.  
He cupped your face with his hands, your eyes were shut, he shook you to make you come to your senses but nothing.  
Luhan and Jongin separated Sehun from your lifeless body while Sora examined your wound.  
Sehun was paralysed he saw your pale face and the bleeding, he realised what you just did for him, you saved him, you protected him for him to live.  
Luhan wasted no time and went to get the village doctor.  
Sehun started crying like crazy his voice was very loud, he started screaming, Jongin had to keep him in place, Sehun looked at prince Seokjin who was on his knees shivering after reality hit him like a ton of bricks on his head.  
Sehun pushed Jongin away from him with all his force, he approached prince Seokjin pushing him to the ground, he sat on top of him punching his face over and over, Jongin couldn’t stop him, not even10 men could stop him right now, surprisingly prince Seokjin didn’t have any intention to defend himself, deep down inside he wished to die better than see you dead because of him.  
“Sehun stop this nonsense, this is the last thing the princess needs right now” exclaimed Luhan that arrived with the doctor.  
Jongin managed to separate Sehun from Seokjin.  
“I would appreciate if everyone leaves the room” said the doctor.  
“I am staying here, I am her husband!” stated Sehun, making his mother gasp.  
“Very well then, you may stay and help me undress her, and also please I will need some warm water” added the doctor, looking at Sora.  
Sora had made a good job in keeping the bleeding down with the tourniquet, the doctor asked Sehun to undress you carefully while he kept pressing.  
Once you were free from clothes the doctor opened the bandage revealing the wound, Sehun couldn’t keep his tears from falling, he was thinking that you were dead and all this was useless.  
“Stop crying, she is just passed out, nothing to worry about, the cut is not very deep and it didn’t touch her spine”  
“So will she be alright?”  
The doctor nodded.  
“Tell me do you have children?”  
“Am.. no we don’t”  
“Newlyweds… in that case, I shall advise you that when she falls pregnant you will need to take extra care of her, it would be better if you postponed the plans for babies, as it will be painful, she would be a handful otherwise”  
“Babies? What babies? All I want is her, please!”  
“Don’t worry”  
The doctor made a nice chat while he cleaned your wound, Sehun kept caressing your back which created little goosebumps on your skin.  
“Se-hun”  
“YES! YES! I AM HERE!”  
“I am cold” you said almost shivering.  
“I am almost done, just one more stitch” said the doctor.  
“Warm me up, warm me up, please…” your famous sentence that had double meaning.  
“And I am done” said the doctor happily.  
“Sehun, warm me up, I am so sore and cold” you started crying.  
“I will talk to the lady outside and advise her of what you need to do the following days, you may cover her now” said the doctor leaving you 2 alone.  
Sehun threw a cover on you lying next to you.  
“What have you done? Why did you do that for?”  
“Because I can’t live without you”  
“You are so selfish, you want to leave me crying for you forever, live in eternal sorrow”  
“Sehun, I am cold and sore”  
“You will warm up soon”  
“No! I want to feel your warm skin against mine, only then I will be warm”  
Sehun couldn’t hide the little smile that was across his face, he actually imagined it, the feeling of your skins touching again like before.  
“Everyone is outside, not now”  
“How can you be so calm claiming that you love me?”  
“Believe me I am anything but calm, you just need to rest for now” he said playing with your hair.  
“Hug me at least”  
Sehun placed his arm across your shoulders, coming closer to you. As you felt his warm breath over your neck, he kept kissing you gently and went back to sleep.  
Prince Seokjin had returned to his palace, king Baekhyun forgave him knowing the details from Sehun himself, but banned him from any visits or political involvement.  
You were back in palace, you were in bed most of the time lying face down, your maids made you feel retarded, the minute you moved at least 2 of them were trying to help you, in fact you weren’t that sore anymore.  
You kept asking about Sehun and no one was giving you a straight answer, until you threatened one of your maids to make her talk.  
“King Baekhyun was very upset with what happened and he expelled him from the military, general Luhan as well”  
“What? Why? What did Luhan orabeoni do? And were is Kim Jongin?”  
“I think he is not allowed to be near your highness”  
“How long have I been here? Since the incident I mean?”  
“It’s been over 10 days your highness”  
“What? Did you drug me? I didn’t notice it’s been that long”  
“We are just following the royal doctor’s orders”  
“Well yeah alright, now I feel better take me to see his majesty”  
“But… he actually comes to visit you everyday”  
“But nothing, take me to him. NOW!”  
“COUSIN~~~! Why are you here? You could of asked me to come over! How are you feeling now?”  
“Where is Sehun? And what have you done with Luhan orabeoni? Is that how you treat your friends?”  
“Listen I… I was worried about you, he was the one who caused all this, and I…”  
The voice of the guard outside the chambers announcing the arrival of general Park Chanyeol.  
You saw your cousin Baekhyun getting way too excited, like nervous, but why? This was his best friend Chanyeol… nothing exciting about that.  
“Ah… yes let him in”  
General Chanyeol entered holding a lunch box wrapped in bright yellow fabric, Baekhyun at this stage was bouncing up and down like a kid.  
“Hello princess, I hope you are doing better now”  
“I am, do you see Sehun?” you blurted.  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun almost asking permission to reply, but Baekhyun was too busy with the lunch box.  
“So Chanyeol-ah, is it chicken ginseng soup? Did she cook it? What will you bring me tomorrow?”  
“Yes your majesty, Yoora nooi* prepared it, I am not sure what she will do tomorrow, any special request?”  
*Joseon era term for noona.  
“Let her surprise me!”  
“But I don’t get it, you have the best cooks in the nation, why do you always eat what my nooi cooks? Aren’t you bored from her cooking? It’s been like 10 years or something, I don’t find it that good”  
You gave Baekhyun a look knowing exactly what it was.  
“Ah Chanyeol-ah, do you mind leaving us alone one moment please?” asked Beakhyun fearing that you might snap something that would put him in evidence.  
Chanyeol bowed and excused himself.  
“Really now? Really? You like her, you like Chanyeol’s sister, it’s so obvious, when we were young I thought you really liked Chanyeol’s lunch boxes because a family member had prepared it, I mean your mother wasn’t very loving after all… but you are now what? 21? He still brings you his sister’s food? Is Chanyeol that dense?”  
Baekhyun avoided eye contact, it was true, Byun Baekhyun loved Park Yoora, his best friend’s older sister by 3 years, but Baekhyun was a responsible person unlike you, the rules were the rules, and marrying an older woman that wasn’t even royalty was a big no no.  
“When was the last time you saw her? like 5 years ago when Chanyeol made it to the royal army? Are you satisfied with just eating her food, loving her blindly?”  
Baekhyun didn’t answer and looked elsewhere.  
“So alright, no need to answer me, you wanna be miserable, fine with me, just suffer every time a suitor knocks her door, but I will not live like this, tell me where Sehun is, no… bring him over, cousin you owe me big time, so you better keep me happy” you sounded nasty, but Baekhyun nodded his head in approval.  
You went outside aiming for your room, but you met Chanyeol standing at the door looking as goofy and naive as ever.  
“How is your wife Hani general Chanyeol?”  
“She is wonderful, thanks for asking, just getting morning sickness, the pregnancy making her a bit weak”  
“Pregnant! Well done! Congratulations!”  
He smiled proudly.  
“Can I ask you to walk me back to my chambers please?”  
Chanyeol helped you as you kept talking.  
“So how is… Yoora? Any suitors?”  
“Ah… well no, nothing, now at her age it’s kind of difficult for any suitors to come, but in the past every time someone used to come his majesty said that they were not good for some reason”  
“Have you asked yourself why that is?”  
Chanyeol looked at you curiously.  
“Listen, I don’t like to talk much, so the thing is that Baekhyun likes… no he loves your sister, so do something”  
Chanyeol’s eyes doubled in size “but she is older… when did he see her?”  
“So?” that comment annoyed you, you were also older than Sehun.  
Chanyeol realised that was stupid comment.  
“I did my part, now do yours and bring me general Kim Jongin, after that I want your sister to pay me a visit”  
“When?”  
“Now, this instant, go home and bring her over, and… tell her to make some rice cakes” you knew they were Baekhyun’s favourite.  
“Ye-yes your highness”  
You went to bed, you had to admit that your back was sore. This was nothing like you expected, you thought the minute you opened your eyes Sehun would be naked next to you, probably giving you a massage or covering you with kisses, or… ‘warming you up’ but here you were, resolving your cousin’s pathetic love life.  
Your door knocked, it was Jongin.  
“Come in”  
Jongin looked nervous, not his normal self.  
“How are you Jongin?”  
“I should be asking that question, I am sorry for not-”  
“Shut up Jongin, no need to be this formal, it’s me, I want to see him”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me, tell him to be here at midnight”  
“But-”  
“You heard me Jongin, now do as I said”  
“Yes your highness”  
“Welcome Yoora, I haven’t seen you for so long”  
Yoora was taken aback, you had never really talked, she just used to bring food for her training brother, and you sat near her at Chanyeol’s graduation.  
You got into a pleasant conversation and you realised how nice she was, she was even prettier than you remembered.  
“Don’t ask any questions please but… I will take you to a place now and… king Baekhyun will join you, he doesn’t know you are here, so he will be very surprised to see you, you see… you are ‘special’ to him”  
“I figured that out, I mean I have been cooking for him almost for 7 years now, he was always the reason for ruining any possible marriage proposal, so I know”  
“I think only Chanyeol never realised this” you said impressed by her words.  
“He is slow alright” added Yoora.  
“And how do you feel about it?” you asked intrigued to know her opinion.  
“He is the king”  
“That is not my question”  
“He is 3 years younger, like my Chanyeolie”  
“Also not my question”  
“I wish it could be real, I am also curious to see how he looks like now, I mean closely, I’ve seen him sitting in his throne before”  
“Well I am not bragging, but my cousin Baekhyun is one of the most handsome men in the kingdom”  
Yoora blushed.  
“You just need him to see you, he will do something, I am sure”  
“And I have to thank you for this opportunity your highness, I am dying to see his majesty at last”  
As you advised, Yoora sat down with the rice cakes in hand, the night was chilly, especially as she was waiting outside Baekhyun’s small residence in the rear garden near the royal pond. Baekhyun’s favourite spot, the place where he liked to have his alone time.  
image  
Yoora heard Baekhyun’s footsteps, he was huffing and not in a very good mood, Yoora hid as she saw Baekhyun approach, he was wearing only his white night gown with his hair tied into a high bun, he looked right and left wondering what should he be looking for as you told him that something awaited for him there.  
“Hello your majesty, I brought you rice cakes, your favourite” said Yoora bowing.  
Beakhyun winced in surprise looking around finally taking in that it was Yoora, his beloved Yoora in front of him, his jaw dropped his eyes were as big as plates, he took a fast step forward but he backed away just as fast.  
“What are you doing here? Unmarried woman alone, waiting for a man, does your brother know you are here?” he asked looking at the pond giving Yoora his back.  
“No he doesn’t, he would kill me if he knew”  
“Then why are you risking your life!?”  
“I just got rice cakes, I know you liked them”  
“Do I even know you? Get the hell out of here, I will not tell Chanyeol about this”  
Yoora started tearing, she took the rice cakes and walked down the stairs slowly.  
“Wait!” Yoora turned around meeting Baekhyun’s eyes “leave the rice cakes here” he said walking up the stairs “put them inside”  
Yoora removed her shoes and went inside the beautiful residence. Just as she placed them on the nearest table she heard the door shut close, Baekhyun’s eyes closed inhaling and exhaling loudly.  
“Why did you come?” he asked again still eyes closed “did my cousin have anything to do with this?”  
“Yes she did, and I came because I was curious”  
“Curious about what?”  
“To see the man that cannot face me, the man that is secretly in love with his friend’s older sister”  
image  
Beakhyun opened his eyes and walked forward standing in front of Yoora now.  
“I like your cooking, that’s it”  
Yoora didn’t move, the sudden closeness made her confidence vanish.  
“Give me a rice cake”  
Yoora opened the box and offered Baekhyun to take one.  
“Feed me” he demanded.  
She took a rice cake in her hand placing the box back in the table, as Baekhyun opened his mouth he grabbed her wrist bringing it closer to his mouth, taking the rice cake between his teeth, he smiled finally licking the 2 fingertips of her fingers, the sudden skinship made her take a step backwards.  
“It tastes good as always, but you know what tastes better?”  
Yoora shook her head, now trapped between the wall and Baekhyun.  
“Your fingers taste good, I wonder how your neck would taste” he said taking off his upper garment revealing his firm body to Yoora.  
She knew that something like this would happen, she just wasn’t prepared for it to be so soon.  
She relaxed herself as he titled his head and attacked her neck, he pressed his body fully on hers and gave her little wet kisses in her neck.  
“It tastes really good Yoora nooi, I wonder how your lips taste like” he said leaving her neck replacing his hand on her neck bringing her closer to him while her hands were on each side of her body.  
“I give you permission to touch me, from this moment I am not the king, I am your little brother’s friend who likes you, as you said nooi”  
Yoora’s hands found her way around Baekhyun’s waist, just then he kissed her, the sudden touch made Baekhyun melt. He had was kissing the girl of his dreams, that nooi that came everyday to give her little brother his lunch and a kiss on hos forehead wishing him good luck. Perhaps that is why he befriended Chanyeol in the first place, the feeling of jealousy that he was loved by someone?  
As they grew older that feeling turned into more than jealousy, he truly was attracted to her, and now he was kissing her, innocently trying not to break her.  
“Your majesty!”  
“Call me Baekhyun, call me Bekhyun-ah, please”  
“Baek-baekhyun-ah?” Yoora called almost moaning, music to Baekhyun’s ears.  
“Do you find me attractive nooi? Or you are just doing this because you know I like you?”  
“I like you, I do, not becuase you are the king, I really find you cute”  
“Just cute? Can’t you find me more than cute?”  
Yoora traced her hands over Baekhyun’s chest “I do find you attractive, I want to do this, even if it’s for one night, even if I never get to see you again, even if I never do this again with anyone else”  
“Do what nooi? Do what? Tell me, no don’t tell me, do it” Baekhyun said whispering in Yoora’s ear while dragging her to the bedroom closing the door behind him.  
There was a big futon in the floor, adorned with a red silk sheet, there was already a lit lamp, petals all over the floor. Baekhyun smiled to himself knowing you had prepared all this, he looked at Yoora with an innocent smile, she took Baekhyun’s hand and sat in the futon making him sit next to her, he was very shy at this moment, Yoora found it cute and her desire for him grew bigger by the minute.  
She leaned on him making him fall on his back facing her, she noticed his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed, she then started disposing of her clothing, garment by garment painfully slow as she enjoyed how Baekhyun looked at her.  
Only her undergarments were left, she saw his hungry eyes expectative.  
“Will I continue?”  
He nodded, he looked like a puppy waiting on his meal.  
“Take off the rest of your clothing and I will” she teased.  
He immediately took off his lower garments laying back down, waiting for Yoora’s turn, covering his erection with his hands, instead she went and sat on top of him forcing his hands to each side as she felt his manhood brushing on her backside.  
Just as he was opening his mouth in protest she started undoing the bandage covering her chest, layer by layer, Baekhyun started sweating until she got rid of it completely revealing her bare chest to him, he started shaking taking in her nakedness, she took his hands and placed them on her.  
“Touch me” she whispered leaning on him.  
He complied happily massaging her breasts making her nipples pebble as she kissed his neck.  
“Nooi, I want more, take off the rest of your clothes”  
“You take them off for me”  
In no time he pushed her to the futon pulling out her undergarments throwing them across the room.  
“This is better than what I had imagined nooi, you are beautiful, you are so precious, I can’t believe I wasted so much time”  
Yoora pushed Baekhyun back into a lying position nesting herself between his legs, without warning she took his shaft between her hands and licked the tip, she started pumping him electing from his mouth sweet noises, she kept giving him little kitten licks until he placed his hand on her hair and pushed her mouth down, she took good care of him as she felt he was nearly spasming tasting his precum, he pushed her away.  
“Nooi is dangerous, it’s my turn”  
He pulled her back on top of him closing his legs, he lifted his knees making comfortable back support for her to lean her back on.  
He explored her heat with his fingers, he massaged her clit making her throw her head back as her back arched following his fingers. He found her entrance and with those beautiful fingers of his he entered her, his 4 digits were inside her while his thumb kept his assault, Yoora was holding into his knees tightly and was almost reaching her peek when he removed his hands bringing her back from where she was.  
“Why? That’s cruel”  
“Ride me nooi”  
Those words were like music to her ears, she took his shaft and positioned it to her entrance, sinking in filling herself as her walls stretched, she leaned back on him looking at him eye to eye.  
“I love you nooi, this I want it everyday for the rest of my life, I want you to bring me children with big ears”  
Yoora giggled covering her mouth, he pushed her hand away and placed his hand on the nape of her neck bringing her closer taking her lips with his, moving and exploring her mouth while their tongues danced together, it was a romantic and satisfying kiss that left them panting.  
“Don’t loose your energy yet nooi, I am still waiting to ride me”  
“Will I take care of this baby boy?”  
Baekhyun pouted cutely as Yoora started rocking herself, slowly lifting herself up and pounding herself back down, she concentrated in pleasing him as much as she could learning how he liked it and what made him moan louder.  
Yoora went faster and faster until she saw Baekhyun’s jaw drop and eyes widen when she felt his warm seed fill her, his breathing was erratic and Yoora relaxed herself on top of him.  
“Nooi, I am sorry, I-I it went all in”  
“Don’t worry baby” she replied kissing his forehead.  
“Come sleep next to me”  
“I can’t your majesty, I must go back home, Chanyeol must be already be looking for me, I told him I will drop the rice cakes and meet him again”  
“No nooi don’t go”  
“Yoora nooi, Yoora nooi are you here?”  
Yoora sat up covering herself in alarm “That is Chanyeol, he will kill me!”  
“Your majesty, are you here?” now Chanyeol’s voice very close, he was just outside the residence.  
“Shhh, don’t make a noise he will leave I am sure” said Baekhyun sounding shaky.  
Yoora got up quickly gathering her clothes, Baekhyun also got up but he tripped with the sheet and fell in the floor.  
“Who’s there? Your majesty?” said Chanyeol as the sound of his sword was appreciated when he draw it.  
Baekhyun didn’t reply, probably it was a bad idea, Chanyeol was certain that there was someone inside.  
Chanyeol pushed the door open with a kick and that is when he saw his sister in nothing but covered with a sheet standing and Baekhyun in the floor naked trying to cover himself.  
Chanyeol dropped the sword and fell on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________
> 
> A/N: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, HAHAHAHA YOU ARE SCREWED BAEKIE  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just what will happen to Baekhyun and Park Yoora, I will get back to Sehun and reader don’t worry ^_~

“Nooi? Why? Why did you do this to me, nooi?”   
Yoora covered herself to the best of her abilities and went out of the room to dress herself.  
Baekhyun was the one who didn’t know what to do, he was speechless and he felt numb as his heart pounded hard in his ribcage, his throat went completely dry and swallowing felt like an impossible task.  
“Cha-chan-chanyeol-ah, hey… I can explain” said Baekhyun gathering some strength while he got up tying a sheet to his waist.  
Chanyeol got up whipping his tears entering the room closing the door behind him.  
“I know that you are the king but you had betrayed me, why did you do this to your best friend? You could of had any girl in the kingdom, why my sister? Why lose your friend? Why dishonour me? Costing me my position? Why when you know that I will not allow it and I will have to kill my sister with my own hands now… Why!?” asked Chanyeol sobbing, his face wet, spit dangling from his mouth, eyes red and daring.  
“Wh-what? What did you say? Kill Yoora nooi? Don’t you dare put a finger on her, Chanyeol I really want her, I want her to be my wife!”  
“Your wife? Then why, why, why do… I can’t even say it” Chanyeol looked away “why this, now before marriage? And if you wanted to marry her, why now? All these years! You had the age for marriage for 10 years, do you take me for an idiot your majesty? How long has this been happening? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN MEETING NOOI?”  
“Lower your tone Chanyeol, you still owe me respect” said Baekhyun hesitantly.  
Chanyeol looked at him and smirked whipping his tears away “really your majesty? You had crossed all the lines of respect, you had turned a decent woman into your whore, not only that, your best friend’s older sister that is, now tell me what should I fear if I feel my life is not worth nothing anymore? I might as well behead you, right here, no one will hear me, and no one will believe that I did it either” he said now standing up getting closer to naked Baekhyun.  
“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, stop, please let me explain” said Baekhyun while Chanyeol kept coming closer.  
“What could you possibly explain to me your majesty? You even used me as a messenger, all these years she was cooking for you and I never suspected anything, even the princess knew, am I the only stupid one here?”  
“Never, nothing happened ever, I treasure our friendship more than anything, but today I was weak, please forgive me?”  
“What good is an apology now, TELL ME?”  
“Chanyeol, I want to marry her, Yoora nooni is the woman I always wanted, no one would ever take her place, I cannot marry any other woman, believe me!”  
Yoora opened the door slowly now fully dressed and kneeled in front of her brother. Chanyeol took her by her neck and forced her back up, once she was standing in front of him he slapped her with all his force which caused her to fall back in the floor next to Baekhyun.  
“CHANYEOL I WARN YOU, DO NOT EVER TOUCH THE FUTURE QUEEN OF JOSEON THE WAY YOU JUST DID!” threatened Baekhyun taking her into an embrace, placing his hand on her burning cheek.  
“At midnight Sehun-ah, that’s what she said, she was upset that you weren’t there all this time”  
“Jongin-ah, you saw how strict his majesty has been, he still thinks I caused it”  
“Yes I don’t think you should go” advised Luhan worried.  
“But I think you should, she might not be the queen, but I feel she has more power than the king himself, at midnight Sehun-ah, midnight” Jongin winked at Sehun leaving him to it.  
Sehun ignored his older brother and just went to prepare himself. He took a nice bath and put on his best hanbok and went to palace.  
You also dressed as nicely as you could, you let all your hair down just like Sehun liked, you were walking in circles in your room, impatient, impatient to see Sehun again to feel his heartbeat next to your ear.  
*Knock knock*  
And in a blink of an eye he was in front of you, looking as stunning as always, this was the first time you saw him wearing a mens outfit, it was either military attire or his regular Mihun hanbok.  
image  
‘picture not mine, credit to the owner’  
You gasped at the sight, you smelled his scent, yes it was Sehun, he looked paler than normal but he was there.  
Neither of you moved you just took each other standing still, till you threw yourself at him jumping to reach his neck, forgetting about your wound.  
“Ouch”  
“Are you alright?” he asked worried wanting to put you down to check on you.  
“Kiss me Sehun”  
And so he did, gently and slowly taking you all in, meticulously and romantically, trying not to leave any corner of your mouth untouched, he missed you more than you could ever imagined, and his tongue was making sure to let you know how much.  
“My princess, I missed you” he said breaking the kiss leaning his forehead into yours.  
“You liar, you left me, not even one visit, I wished I was dead, imagining my life without you was a torture” you pouted.  
“Don’t ever say that, don’t ever do that again either, thank you but don’t ever even think about risking your life, I was going crazy thinking that something might of happened to you because of me”  
“Did you really get that worried? I didn’t feel you were” you pouted again turning your back.  
Sehun turned you to face him again and kissed your pout away.  
“I am sorry, I am sorry princess, I just thought you wouldn’t want to see me after what happened”  
“That’s stupid Sehun, how did you come up with that idea? Don’t defend him, what had Baekhyun threaten you with?”  
Sehun lowered his head now looking at his feet.  
“Tell me!”  
“He said he would harm eomoni, you know I love you but I can’t just risk my mother’s safety. Please forgive me”  
Your face heated up from anger, you wanted to go right there and then to ruin his night with Yoora, but you knew it wouldn’t be appropriate.  
“Calm down princess, we are together now, I will never leave your side again, we can meet like this, I know that a princess deserves so much more love and appreciation, but I have nothing else to offer you but eternal love” he said caressing your cheeks.  
You looked up to meet his eyes now formed into half moons, all your sorrows all the pain and all the annoyance you felt towards your cousin faded away, you didn’t really want to waste your time talking about this, you knew how to deal with Baekhyun later.  
“I am very cold Sehun you know…”  
“Really? But it’s summer, I mean look I am not even wearing any other layers other than the hanbok” he said teasing untying the knot of his hanbok revealing his chest.  
You almost drooled, as a reaction your hands found their way and you started feeling his firm form with your fingertips.  
“You are such a tease, you still like to tease me like this, don’t I deserve some love Sehunnie”  
“You deserve all the love princess, I am sorry, and yes I know what you mean actually, you do feel cold to me also, this won’t do, I better warm you up” he replied now his voice deep and his smile replaced by a gaze full of lust that had build up from need, love, distance.  
Sehun picked you up bridal style placing you on the futon carefully, he let the hanbok slid down his shoulders as he placed himself on top of you, he untied your hanbok and attached himself to your neck, his warm breath on your neck sent shivers to your spine, he started placing small little kisses all over from you collarbone to your neck to your jaw.  
“I missed you princess, my hunger for you is more than when I couldn’t have you back in the temple, I am aching to feel you again”  
You were too caught up in the thought that you couldn’t reply to such an insinuative statement, you wanted him so bad, but you didn’t want to rush it as Sehun seemed also to like the idea to feel each and every inch of your body.  
“Noooo, please Chanyeol, please I am sorry, I deserve to die but please stop!”  
Sehun detached himself from you alarmed, you sat back up thinking what could of happened. You gasped at the thought of Chanyeol discovering Yoora with Baekhyun.  
You got up fixing your hanbok ignoring Sehun who was puzzled, you feared that a tragedy could happen, a tragedy that you would be responsible of.  
“Wait, where are you going? They will know I am here”  
“Sehun sorry I have to, be quiet I will be back” you went outside leaving Sehun in the room trying to figure out what was happening, he wanted to go after you but he knew it would cause mayor problems for both.   
The sight was the most disturbing ever, your heart sank to your feet, Chanyeol was dragging Yoora by her hair while Baekhyun followed him pointing a sword at him, you got closer to try and help the situation.  
“This is the last time I warn you Park Chanyeol, leave her alone, I will not hesitate to take your life in front of your family” you heard Baekhyun saying eyes looking like they could pop out any moment.  
“Do it, do it your majesty because you know if you don’t I will be beheading her”  
“Stop! Stop, stop stop! What happened here? General Chanyeol, I order you leave your sister this instance”  
He looked at you with a smirk “you knew about this didn’t you?” asked Chanyeol.  
You pushed the sword out of Baekhyun’s hand making him fall into his knees, the pressure he felt, it was overwhelming.  
You kicked Chanyeol’s hand away from Yoora, making him realise what he was doing. Yoora instinctively crawled her way behind Baekhyun, at the sight Chanyeol burst into tears, it was too much to take in, he thought that it cannot be fixed unless one of them died, either his sister, Baekhyun or himself.  
“Did you hear what the king ‘your king’ said general Chanyeol? Your sister will be the queen of Joseon, and that’s that, deal with it” you sounded nasty, but Chanyeol had to let go of his anger and accept reality.  
All four of you went to Baekhyun’s private meeting room, now Yoora wouldn’t get away from you, she still feared Chanyeol’s reaction when it all sank back in.  
“Now that you are more calmed down, let’s talk about this”  
“I am sorry Chanyeol-ah, I know this isn’t the usual way to do things, I was a coward, but I know that I will treat Yoora nooi the best I can”  
Yoora kneeled in front of her brother asking for forgiveness which only caused Chanyeol to cry like a baby, sobbing uncontrollably. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol next to him and looked at him in the eye.  
“Punch me Chanyeol, just do it, I know it will make you feel better”  
Without thinking it twice Chanyeol gathered his hand into a fist and punched Baekhyun, the impact made Baekhyun fall in the floor, he stood up back again tapping Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“Feel better?”  
“Yes your majesty”  
After that Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol while Chanyeol hid his face in his shoulder.  
“Right o, so now go back to Hani and be prepared for the royal wedding, his majesty will announce it tomorrow to the officials and ministers” you said sighing in relief.  
“I sometimes think that you are the queen and I am no one in this palace cousin”  
“In that case I am letting you know that Sehun is at my chambers waiting for me”  
“What a filthy royal family we are, I bet our ancestors would be so ashamed of us”   
“But I am sure we are happier, I know despite all that happened today you are the happiest you have ever been in your life”  
“I love her cousin, I love her, I Byun Baekhyun loves Park Yoora… nooi” he giggled  
“And I love Sehun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________
> 
> A/N: OK like those last lines I am pretty sure no one in Joseon dared to be this bold, they would of ended up all hanged or beheaded ^_~ but this is a fanfic right?  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well after watching Moon Lovers drama (AKA Scarlet Heart Ryeo) and them princes in the royal bath/sauna I got so inspired, I mean who wouldn’t right? That scene is as if I went to heaven for a couple of minutes… ^_^  
> It’s horrible… what an ending, I am not happy with it, I feel I want to cry, it’s like my baby is all grown up and left the house… or like a divorce, I feel empty. I am a drama queen anyways but why am I so sad?

You went back to your chambers almost running, Sehun was there and you couldn’t make him wait.  
“Sehun! I am here”  
But instead you were welcomed with a letter placed on your futon.  
‘I am sorry princess, I see it’s not a good day today, I think we should take it slow, I overheard what happened and it look serious, I wouldn’t want to cause more trouble.  
I love you.  
Sehun’  
“You little pigheaded idiot, how can you be so calm?” you asked yourself, the frustration was unbearable.  
The following day Baekhyun called for a meeting with the officials and ministers as he announced that he would like to ask Park Chanyeol sister’s hand in marriage. Despite how everyone congratulated Chanyeol he was still bitter about the previous day’s incident.  
King Baekhyun called for the reinstallation of Luhan and Sehun to the royal army, and finally announced that he had agreed to the marriage proposal Sehun made.  
The next couple of days were just preparation for the royal wedding, you had convinced Baekhyun to get married first so that Chanyeol could breath again.  
And Sehun… well Sehun had decided…  
“No princess”  
“No princess? What does that mean? We haven’t been together for like how long exactly remind me, because it was so long that I feel like a virgin”  
“It just feel bad, that the king himself cannot see his beloved and yet here I am with my future wife enjoying what will be our future”  
“Well not much of enjoying, here I am half naked asking you to look at me but instead you are looking at the ceiling that seems to be the most interesting thing in the world right now”  
“Which reminds me that I should get back, I have Jongin covering for me”  
“Sehun~~~”  
“See you at our wedding night princess”  
Ughhhhhh, you weren’t sure whether to think about enjoying that day or kill him instead.  
Royal weeding day, Baekhyun looked the cutest ever, he actually had a shy smile, he was shy? Since when? You wanted to squeeze his cheeks.  
Yoora looked stunning as she walked up next to Baekhyun wearing her wedding gown (Hong-won-sam), you really thought that Baekhyun was going to drool at some point, finally and after all this time, he was going to marry the woman he loved and Park Yoora was going to be the queen of Joseon, no one better would fill the position.  
image  
Originally posted by aethelia  
‘Gif not mine, credit to the owner’  
You saw Hari and Hani which looked 12 months pregnant not 9, no wonder why Chanyeol looked nervous, he was clearly worried about his wife that was ready to pop the baby about 2 weeks ago.  
After the ceremony ended Baekhyun and Yoora were taken to the wedding chambers especially prepared for the occasion, the one that looked shy was now was Yoora, Baekhyun was at the door jumping like a kid, Yoora was embarrassed to witness her husband the king behaving the way he was.  
“Yoora nooi, mine, you are mine and no one else’s and Chanyeol can’t take you away from me, and he can’t even get upset about what I am about to do, and the best part is that he knows, he knows what I am going to do and he has to live with it, I love this”  
“Your majesty can I be honest with you?”  
“Baekhyun, I am your husband, when we are alone I am Baekhyun, remember?”  
“Baekhyun… you are so… childish”  
“Oh no you won’t talk to the king of Joseon like that, I will punish my nooi, about… right now, how about you get naked while I think of what to do with you?”  
“Yes your majesty, yes Baekhyun” replied Yoora between giggles stating to strip for him happily.  
You looked around the palace there were so many people, everyone stopping to bow at you and congratulate you on your future wedding, you were tired hearing about ‘that’ wedding and not seeing the actual groom. What was he trying to do? If he felt bad about Baekhyun, now he was happily married and certainly enjoying himself, so he would have no excuse to give you.  
You walked around trying to see where Sehun was, when finally you saw his silhouette, so distinctive from the others, he was standing with Luhan and other generals wearing his military attire, taller than most of the them looking all perfect, you were sure he had gotten taller in the past months and you just couldn’t wait to sink your teeth on his butt.  
‘You are teasing me aren’t you? You just know how desperate I am and you are using this for your own pleasure’ you though to yourself.  
You waived at them, he didn’t see you but Chanyeol did, he tapped on Sehun’s shoulder and they all turned to look at you, you waived again and asked him with your hand to come closer.  
“Yes princess?”  
“Yes princess? Sehun what is wrong with you? When are we going to meet? You don’t even seem like-”  
“Seem like what princess?”  
“Sehun you better come to my chamber, TONIGHT!” you demanded firmly.  
“No” he replied with the calmest tone looking away.  
“No!?”  
“No, we are getting married next week” he tried reasoning with you.  
“So? Can you wait?”   
“Yes I can, I stole… I don’t want…”  
“So, you decide, you act on your decisions and you force me into them?”  
“Yes” he smirked.  
“Sehun!”  
“Go make yourself pretty for next week” he grinned leaving you standing.  
“Oh I am going to do more than that, this conversation is not over”  
You wanted to scream right there out of frustration, but making a scene at your cousin’s wedding wasn’t the best idea, so you decided to go scream on your pillow, it usually worked… temporary.  
Days were passing slowly, Sehun and his bratty and conservative attitude was driving you nuts, you really wondered if he loved you like he claimed, you were confused and ready to pull your hair.  
“Good morning princess” it was Yoora’s angelical voice.  
“Oh but he let you out of the room? I though you were dead, how many days have you been in there?”  
“Please~~~ don’t embarrass me” Yoora said covering her face with her hands.  
“Are you alright? Can you walk? Did you drain Baekhyun properly?”   
Yoora giggled but you were dead serious, you were jealous and so frustrated that your filter wasn’t really functioning, lucky that Yoora was the sweetest person ever and understood your sense of humour.  
“Yoora nooi~~~! Where are you~~~? Ah here you are, did you leave me all alone in the dark?” Baekhyun’s annoying voice rang in your ear, it felt like a pimple in your backside.  
Did you just see a pout on the king’s face? He looked ridiculously adorable, you couldn’t control yourself and you did smile, he momentarily made you forget about your misery.  
“___, help! I don’t want to go with him” said Yoora hiding behind you.  
“Will you disobey the king’s orders my queen?”  
“Oh dear, no no no, don’t involve me in this game, it’s cringy, he looks cute and all but you don’t want to make king Baekhyun upset” you said standing to leave.  
Baekhyun came closer and pulled Yoora from behind you making her crush on his chest, it was absolutely adorable, you got lost looking at them, the way he looked at her and the way she melted in his arms, you found yourself tearing, you went outside and back to your room, and again screamed on your pillow.  
Your wedding was in 2 days, and still no sign of Sehun, you almost lost the interest in your wedding trousseau, you lost count of things you were receiving as presents, clothes, clothes and more clothes, but your groom was missing.  
You took your maid and went to visit your future mother-in-law.  
“He doesn’t want me, I feel it, it’s like as if he is forced into marrying me, he is regretting his decision, but believe I love him more than anything in the world”  
“Princess… my Sehunnie loves you even more, all he does is ask me every morning if he will fill his new position and if he really is enough for you” said Sora with a smile taking you in her arms.  
“Then why doesn’t he want to see me?”  
“He wants to make it especial” said Sora embarrassed as if she knew what you were really referring to.  
“I miss him”  
“Two days princess”  
“I can’t”  
“Well… I shouldn’t be saying this, but…” you looked at Sora hungry to hear anything “he… well his majesty the king has kindly given him access to the royal bath, he will spend the whole day there he said, I am not entirely sure if he would be alone but it’s an early wedding present his majesty had given him”  
“Thanks ‘eomma’” you said getting up all excited.  
“Wait, I told you that so you can maybe see him once he is finished, I am sure he still is there… there might be other people, don’t just go there, wait until he is done”  
“I am not the patience type eomma”  
Your mother-in-law was truly not surprised at your boldness, you were always this way, she giggled and waved at you before leaving.  
It was absolutely roasting in there, and they weren’t leaving, you could recognise Chanyeol’s deep voice, your cousin’s Baekhyun, Jongin of course, and Luhan’s, Sehun was also there, but too quiet for your liking.  
“So Luhan hyungnim, how do you feel marrying off your little brother? You should be next!” said Suho enthusiastically.  
They were having a blast, didn’t look like they were going to leave anytime soon, your limbs started to hurt from hiding behind the bush, you needed to stretch, you knew they were all half naked, you made a deal with yourself not to look at them you just needed to stretch your neck.  
Your eyes betrayed you, you looked around and found Sehun submerged in the water only his head was visible, you saw your cousin Baekhyun and then… general Junmyeon in the other hand was displaying his out of this world body, you couldn’t just not look it was way too easy, this was a show you weren’t expecting at all, he was clearly the fairer skinned one, his torso was flushed pink from the steam making him incredibly sexy. You turned to look at Luhan and finally understood why Sehun tried to explain to you that he couldn’t be the man you saw under the waterfall, his body was also toned but much more smaller than Sehun’s and a shade tanner, but speaking of tan, Jongin was the king of tans, he was stunning and the hot water made his lips look redder and cushion like, Chanyeol’s wasn’t bad to look at either he seemed taller than what he already is. Was your frustration building in a way that you couldn’t stop looking at these half naked men?   
Then just when you thought nothing would top that Sehun stood up, did his shoulders get broader? Was he more built than before, his muscles, his amazing abs, your knees started to feel weak, and you blamed the steam for the waterfall that run between your legs ‘Sehun, my Sehun oh’  
“So we’ll get going Sehun-ah, stay for a bit longer” suggested your cousin.  
‘Yes yes please just leave already, I don’t think I can hold this in me any longer’  
“I am fine I think it’s enough” replied Sehun wanting to leave.  
‘Coming here was a bad idea, if I don’t get you to take care of me NOW Sehun I will die painfully slow’  
“Nonsense, you need to relax, ALONE, believe me” added Baekhyun.  
‘Yes, yes, get the hell out all of you, NOW’  
“Alright, maybe I will stay for another half an hour”  
The guys started leaving and you were already disposing of your clothes, and Sehun walked around the pool trying to get to the most comfortable side.  
image  
He finally sat and leaned his back, he closed his eyes and willed himself to completely think of something else that didn’t involve you in any way.  
You quietly tiptoed your way and slowly submerged yourself in the water, slowly, slowly, slowly… you were right in front of him, you took a deep breath and submerged your head, the water was clear enough to see his legs, you noticed that he had ridden himself from any sort of clothing and you saw his hunnie spring free, and then it hit you.  
You took his manhood in your hand and without thinking it twice you placed it on your mouth.  
“AAAAAAH” screamed Sehun standing up, the last thing that crossed his mind was finding you there in your undergarments.  
“What on earth are you doing!?” he exclaimed “they are still here, they might see you, look at you your garments are see through, I swear if anyone sees you like this I will kill myself”  
“Sehun-ah! Are you alright? We heard you scream” asked Chanyeol coming back to the bath area.  
Sehun immediately pulled your head under the water, luckily the steam made the vision blurry and Sehun hoped that no one could see you, the problem was you didn’t take a deep breath before hand so you knew you wouldn’t last long.  
“Yes, yes I am alright just stepped on something sharp, you can go”  
“Are you sure?”  
“YES!” cried Sehun feeling your mouth back on his manhood.  
“You seem weird”  
“Chan-yeol hyungnim, please j-ust lea-ve” Sehun managed to word out as his facial expressions seemed to betray him.  
“Sure, I’ll catch up with you later then, I’ll make sure no one comes here”  
Sehun nodded hysterically. As Chanyeol left Sehun pulled you out of the water grabbing on your shoulders. You took a deep breath and attacked his lips, Sehun was unmoving but his erection under you made you happy enough now brushing on you clothed core.  
“You haven’t answered my question” he said pulling you away from him.  
“If you don’t make love to me Sehun I will go insane, do you understand? I’ve been touching myself about 3 times a day and I can’t take it anymore”  
Sehun got too turned on to refuse your proposal, he pulled you closer crushing his lips on yours, he was just as needy and it took you by surprise, all the ideas you had that he didn’t love you anymore were gone as you felt the eagerness in his kiss.  
The steam made you break the kiss several times for oxygen, your pants were loud but didn’t prevent you from making out, Sehun was very dominant, you tried take control of the kisses but he was the one who guided you, he bit on your lower lip roughly not caring that it might bruise, he pulled you insanely close making you struggle for air.  
“You couldn’t just wait could you? You just have to make me lose my mind, isn’t this princess so spoiled?”   
“Sehunnie~~~ I just need to feel you again, I can’t wait 2 more days”  
“And you are going to get it my princess”  
He undid the fabric around your chest and pulled your undergarment roughly making you gasp in surprise, you immediately encircled your legs around his waist feeling his erection on your needy entrance.  
“Not so fast princess, as you didn’t obey me we will do this may way”  
You suddenly felt his slender fingers pinching on your clit, making you lose control of yourself, you buried your head in the crock of his neck resting your forehead as you bit on his collarbone.  
“Se-hun-ah-plea-se angh~~~~~ ah, ah, ah, no I can’t”  
“Yes you can” he said and he added pressure on his ministrations, he was overstimulating you to make you lose control.  
He inserted 3 fingers at once and thrusted them in and out, as you felt your orgasm building up, you bit on his neck bucking your hips synchronously with his fingers, he felt that you were close so he removed his fingers away, just before giving you the chance to protest he pushed you to the wall of the pool replacing his hand with his painfully hard erection, he banged on you mercilessly hard and fast, you saw starts and the orgasm you were seeking all this time finally rushed over your body making your legs tremble, moaning his name as loud as you could, this was yet the best orgasm he had given you. You were a mush while Sehun was searching for his own release, his eyebrows frowned and his mouth agape.  
“You feel so good around me, do you like this? Do you like me thrusting hard on you?”  
You nodded your head.  
“Let me hear your words princess, tell me know how much you wanted me, tell me how you wanted me inside you”  
“Sehun, I was going crazy all this time I wanted you inside me”  
Sehun finally spasmed at those final words, you felt him filling you up with his warm seed.  
“I love you princess, I want to stay like this for the rest of my life” he said resting his forehead into yours as he tried catching his breath.  
“You were so mean to me though, all this time Sehun” you said pinching his earlobe “I had a reason to be this eager”  
“You just can’t resist me, can you?”  
You giggled, you hugged each other spinning in the water, taking your his lips pulling you closer with his hand, you totally could go for round 2.  
It was felt weird, people looking at you, tons of people. Your head piece was so heavy, you just wanted the wedding to be over.  
And your belly hurt, it hurt a lot.  
Normally you would had spent your wedding night at the palace, the wedding chambers Baekhyun used was at your service, but you didn’t want, instead you opted for the temple where you met Sehun.  
You rode on your carriage alone just wishing you arrived already to take off the heavy gown and head piece, you couldn’t wait to be naked and have Sehun next to you.  
The carriage came to a halt, Sehun opened the door to your carriage and smiled offering you his hand, there were way too many people welcoming you, including Sora, Luhan and his friends.  
You run inside, Sehun excused himself and followed you.  
The temple looked different, decorated with red ornaments all over the ceiling, the furniture was replaced and it looked like a little palace, it smelled like flowers, petals all over the floor, candles lit the way to the second floor.  
You threw your head piece to the floor and rushed your way upstairs, you could hear Dumpling barking in the stables, you really wanted to go see him but you were absolutely exhausted.  
You opened the door to the main bedroom and you gasped in surprise, the furniture was out of this world, there was a bed and a golden see through canopy above it, the bedding consisted in red and golden silk, the dim lighting and cushions all over the floor and red flower petals spread, the sexy atmosphere was intoxicating.  
You took off your wedding gown and pulled the canopy to the side lying down in bed, the mattress was also scented, and you thought that if you were fit you would be having sex for the rest of your life with this ambiance.  
“Princess, can I come in? I brought your stuff, I’ll let you change” said Sehun kind of embarrassed, he sounded cute, he sounded virgin…  
“Yes come in, but I am not changing, I am sleeping like this”  
“Sleeping?” he asked entering the room looking around heaven.  
“I am hurting”   
Sehun left the things in the floor and rushed to your side pulling the canopy to one side.  
“Hurting? What’s wrong with you? I’ve been waiting for this for what seems like an eternity”  
“I am on my period Sehun, I need that infusion Mihun used to make me and belly massages”  
Sehun did a face palm falling on his knees “why~~~? No~~~ this is not fair!”  
“I tried telling you that the wedding will fall in these dates but no, you decided to play all hard to get, this is what you get for being mean to me, now go and get me that infusion”  
Sehun huffed and puffed pulling on his hair, he didn’t have any other choice, so he went.  
He came back with the infusion, you drank it happily and snuggled on his bare chest.  
“Isn’t this nice Sehunnie? We get to cuddle and you get to rub my belly and I get to touch your chest”  
Sehun was way too annoyed he nodded and started his job as your personal masseuse till you fall asleep on his chest.  
You looked for Sehun’s thighs to burry your icy cold toes, the daily routine you were looking forward to, but you didn’t feel him near, you shut your eyes open and noticed how lonely you were in bed, you heard Dumpling scratching on the door as he whined to be let in, you got up and opened the door, Dumpling threw himself at you liking your face.  
“Oh I missed you too Dumpling, so Sehun must of let you in to protect me? Did he go far?”  
~~The waterfall~~  
“I won’t be late Dumpling I promise you”  
You washed your face, perfumed yourself, you went through your stuff, you thought of putting to use those things they told you to wear on you wedding night, strange type of undergarments that revealed to much were too red and too complicated to wear, but you were going to give it a try, you were going to tease Sehun and give him a heart attack in the process.  
You said goodbye to Dumpling and rushed to the waterfall, and there you saw him bare chested throwing pebbles in the lake, that perfect guy was your husband, for you, only for you, he was just so perfect, sculptured to perfection.  
You encircled your arm around his neck from the back.  
“Oh! Princess, what are you doing here? It’s too early and cold, just go back before you get cramps again” he said bringing you closer for a hug.  
“Why is my Sehunnie so sad? I am sorry for my condition believe me I am hornier than you”  
Sehun laughed “don’t say that, I have you for the rest of my life, I just hope you don’t get bored of me”  
“Sehun have you seen yourself? How could anyone get bored of this” you said pointing at his body “and you… just Sehun, my personal Mihun, the person who taught me how to grow up, I love you”  
“Thank you princess, you give me so much confidence, I was just thinking about everything we went through, it was quite a lot”  
“It sure was, but I wouldn’t change anything, maybe I would had taken advantage of Mihun if you ask me” you winked at him.  
“But princess… you… I am nothing, I am nobody, and you gave up your thron-”  
You cut him off with a kiss that he soon corresponded, without breaking the kiss you guided him under the waterfall and made him sit in the rock leaning his back on the stone wall.  
“What are you doing? Come on it’s too cold in here” he said giving you a smile.  
“But you will warm me up won’t you Sehunnie? Just like you always did” you replied with a sultry tone.  
His eyes widened when you slowly started to untie your hanbok dropping it to the ground, your red see through undergarments stared to show and Sehun sat up giving you all his attention.  
“But… you are still… what is that thing you are wearing? It’s all see through? Why are you doing this tome me?”  
“You like it Sehunnie?” you asked as you crawled your way in front to him.  
You held his knees and opened his legs to nestle in between them, you pressed yourself at his chest giving him another kiss, slow and meticulous kiss, passionate and full of love, you started to kiss his jaw as he wondered in your back pressing his fingertips feeling your your spine, you were now on his collarbones pressing little wet kitten kisses as you elected nice noises Sehun was making.  
“Don’t you ever say stuff like that, you are my saviour from myself Sehun”  
You went to his chest and pinched his nipple looking up as you bit on the other one, he was loosing control over himself, he slipped his hand under his undergarment and took his shaft on his hand pumping himself fast.  
“Shhh, wait, I will take care of that”  
You pulled his hand out pulling his clothes down, without further waste of time you took him on your mouth swirling your tongue on the tip, Sehun banged his head on the rock wall behind him hard you lifted your head to see if he was alright.  
“Nah nah, I am absolutely fine just keep going” he said pushing your head back down.  
he didn’t notice how hard he started to thrust on your mouth, he hit the back of your throat, he was stretching your mouth and it felt uncomfortable but you didn’t care, you were willing to give him 100% satisfaction no complaints, and those moans and the way he said your name gave you enough satisfaction.  
His legs started trembling and his moans had gotten louder and thrusts faster, he tapped your shoulder but you kept going bobbing your head up and down.  
“Princess move! Move!”  
You looked up at him and shook your head, he tried pulling your head away from him by pulling your hair but you wouldn’t move when finally you felt him spasming releasing his warm seed in your mouth, you swallowed what you could, Sehun closed his eyes forgetting you were there and rested his head on the wall panting, with a pop his last spurts shot out and hit your cheeks and neck, he finally opened his eyes and watched you wipe your face.  
“It’s bitter” you said smiling.  
“Is it? Let me try”  
He then crushed his lips against your darting his tongue inside your mouth tasting himself, without breaking the kiss you sat on his lap wrapping your legs around his waist.  
He went on your neck giving you wet kisses cleaning any remains of his cum as you rubbed your clothed entrance over him.  
“I love you Sehun, thank you for finding me, thank you for giving me this life that I am so looking forward to”  
Sehun looked up and pecked your lips.  
“I love you too princess, not princess, queen, you are my queen…“  
“Now warm me up” you said hugging him tight.  
He compiled by wrapping his arms around you rubbing your back.  
“I am at your service my queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: It’s done it’s finished I am in tears ㅠ_ㅠ  
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________
> 
> A/N: Get ready for a crazy ride with Sehun wearing girl clothes ^_~  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed


End file.
